Pokemon Nightmare: World Inverted
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Se desarolla en Kalos, en una era de esclavitud pokemon con tintes oscuros. El grupo viajaría a través de Kalos tratando de encontrar a Z2 para salvarlo de caer en las garras de los altos mandos y en el proceso tratar de rescatar a Yveltal y Xerneas junto con otros pokemons legendarios usados para el entretenimiento de la gente.
1. Mision completa

Pokemon Nightmare: World Inverted

Capítulo 1.

Con un ligero suspiro mire mi apariencia débilmente reflejada en una ventana cercana. Mi largo cabello color caramelo amarrado en una cola de caballo me hacían lucir como una chica carismática. Mi apariencia hacía buen juego con la combinación de ropa que había escogido, una blusa negra, unos lentes, un chaleco rojo y un sobrero blanco que combinaba perfecto con la falda y las botas. En realidad, prefiero mi aspecto usual, no me gusta usar esta ropa, el vestido negro y el chaleco rojo de siempre son para mi mucho más cómodos, pero había tenido que usar este atuendo para pasar desapercibida, suspire por décima vez en el día tan atareado que estaba teniendo y con mi mejor sonrisa me dispuse a travesar la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la estancia principal de las instalaciones.

—Bienvenidos al laboratorio de investigación de ciencia y tecnología soy el profesor Sycamore y los estaré acompañando en el recorrido que les dará mi asistente a través de estos bastos laboratorios para que aprendan lo básico acerca de los pokémon, así que futuros entrenadores, espero que disfruten el recorrido y sean muy atentos con las indicaciones de Serena-chan ¿De acuerdo?

—Siiii—contestaron los niños al unísono.

Por tercera vez en este mes escuche la misma introducción del profesor Sycamore para los estudiantes del tercer nivel. Al ser el laboratorio institucional más grande de Kalos a menudo las escuelas organizaban excursiones para de alguna manera motivar a los niños a convertirse en entrenadores o investigadores pokémon. Mi trabajo desgraciadamente consistía en darles el recorrido siendo supervisada y a veces auxiliada por el profesor. A pesar de no hacerlo evidente, odiaba ayudarle a dar el tour a los pequeños niños de entre 8 y 12 años… Pensar que sus mentes serán envenenadas a temprana edad… este mundo no podía empeorar.

—Por favor síganme por aquí niños, daremos inicio al recorrido, atentos y por favor no se separen del grupo, las instalaciones del laboratorio pokémon son muy grandes y podrían llegar a perderse.—hablé con toda la falsa amabilidad posible.

Los niños me siguieron mirándome atentamente pues se veían ansiosos de aprender acerca del maravilloso mundo pokémon. Me pregunto cuántos de ellos podrán entender la triste realidad de estas fascinantes criaturas… No es culpa de los pequeños, la educación que les inculca el gobierno no es más que basura.

—Como ustedes saben los pokémon han existido el mismo tiempo que los humanos y en aquel entonces se pensaba que eran criaturas pasivas, desgraciadamente no fue así. Los pokémon se volvieron los enemigos naturales de los humanos manteniéndolos aterrados por las habilidades únicas que estas criaturas poseían ¿Imaginan el miedo que llegaron a infundir en las pequeñas poblaciones que comenzaron desarrollarse hace años? Los humanos se vieron obligados a hallar una forma de mantener a los pokémon a raya de las aldeas y ciudades. ¿Alguien puede decirme el nombre de la organización que inició los movimientos de protección contra los pokémon?

—Yo, yo—un niño de lentes alzo la mano muy entusiasmado.

—A ver, adelante.

—La patrulla delta de la Elite, ellos comenzaron a mantener las ciudades seguras enfrentándose a los pokémon para defender a los habitantes.

—Correcto—sonreí falsamente deteniéndome en la entrada a al invernadero dentro de la institución—Adelante niños, no tengan miedo, los pokémon que están aquí ya han sido adiestrados así que no los atacaran como lo hacen los pokémon salvajes—abrí la puerta para ellos invitándolos a entrar.

Este era sin lugar a dudas el sitio que más odiaba del complejo de investigación. En este lugar de bello aspecto, que incluso contaba con un pequeño lago siendo la simulación de un paisaje natural, era en donde se encontraban un par de pokemon encadenados con lazos de luz contráctiles que les permitían un movimiento limitado.

Las especies de pokémon que se encontraban aquí se estaban claramente debilitadas luego de tanto luchar por su libertad. Ellos ya incluso temían a los humanos. Era algo increíblemente triste pero que para la mayoría de los habitantes de Kalos y hasta de otras regiones era lo más usual del mundo. Nadie sentía lástima ni tristeza por las condiciones en las que se encontraban estas criaturas que a menudo recibían maltratos y latigazos. Para toda la gente eran peligrosos y malvados, así se les era inculcado y con esa mentalidad crecía la mayoría sin darse cuenta que estos seres que consideraban una amenaza eran en realidad criaturas muy nobles que solo atacan para defenderse.

—Bueno niños este es el invernadero aquí pueden observar un par de especies pokémon. Incluidos los iniciales entre los que cada nuevo entrenador puede escoger.

Los pequeños se acercaron emocionados a los tres iniciales de la región de Kalos, los pobres pokémon que se encontraban a la orilla del lago temblaron inmóviles cuando el grupo de los de tercer nivel se acercaron.

—Como saben los futuros entrenadores pokémon obtienen un compañero para iniciar su aventura en la misión de capturar pokemon.

Como era habitual en los recorridos que tenía que dar por las instalaciones, saque una de mis pokebolas para hacer la demostración del amaestramiento.

—¡Bisharp yo te elijo!

—Bisharp.—el pokémon salió de su pokebola y como era rutina se mantuvo inmóvil frente a los niños que lo miraban atentos.

—Como ustedes saben, al volverse entrenadores se les asigna un compañero y pueden iniciar su viaje pokémon, se les dan pokebolas y una pokedex para que ustedes capturen pokemon. El equipo de un entrenador consiste en seis pokemon, de los que hayan capturado ustedes pueden seleccionar los que consideren más útiles para combates, el resto de los pokémon son enviados a las cajas electrónicas y vía conexión con el ayuntamiento ustedes pueden intercambiar el resto de los pokémon por puntos electrónicos que van directo a sus tarjetas pokémon que son como dinero virtual—explique rápidamente.

—¿Si uno de esos pokémon deja de servirnos también podemos intercambiarlo? —uno de los infantes me preguntó.

No debería sorprenderme, esas preguntas y el que consideren a los pokémon como meros objetos son algo muy común, incluso cuando se trata de niños, después de todo este mundo está podrido.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Los pokémon no nos atacan luego de capturarlos? —pregunto otra pequeña.

—No lo hacen, cuando ustedes capturan un pokémon, la pokebola automáticamente coloca en su cuello un collarín de energía—comenté mostrando el collar de luz medianamente visible que bisharp poseía.— Con esto el pokémon recibe una descarga eléctrica cuando se detecta instinto agresivo contra el entrenador. Además de eso—tome del cinturón un mango blanco con un botón en la parte inferior que presione de inmediato—Los entrenadores obtienen un lazo de energía que sirve para adiestrar al pokémon.

Agite el látigo golpeándolo contra el suelo para demostrar su funcionamiento correcto, Bisharp siguió sin hacer un solo movimiento pues sabía que no lo emplearía en su contra, sin embargo, los pokémon que se encontraban en el invernadero corrieron a ocultarse temblando de miedo. Era de esperarse, a diario eran adiestrados con estos látigos de energía, algunos llegando a quedar seriamente heridos por la desobediencia manifestada.

—Los pokémon adiestrados son muy útiles para trabajos de campo, industriales o simplemente para el entretenimiento. Las batallas pokémon son un claro ejemplo de ello.

Lance el resto de mis pokebolas al aire dejando salir a mi actual equipo. Houndoom, Shiftry, Honchkrow, Sableye y Greninja, sin necesidad de que yo les diera la orden, se colocaron en fila junto a Bisharp manteniéndose tan inexpresivos como el primer pokémon. Los niños observaban con asombro lo bien adiestrados que estos estaban.

—Ahora—ordene chasqueando los dedos y después de asentir simultáneamente a mi indicación los pokémon comenzaron a luchar entre ellos dando una buena demostración de sus poderes. Los pequeños estudiantes no sabían que batalla mirar con más atención. Las tres parejas de pokémon peleaban entre ellos dando un magnífico espectáculo de sus habilidades sin necesidad de que yo les diera órdenes, después de todo era una rutina común el hacerlos luchar entre ellos.

Aunque yo de verdad lo odiaba, pero estando en este lugar tenía que seguir la corriente y fingir que ellos no me importaban en lo absoluto. Mantenerme fría en ante las crueles situaciones que veía a diario en la institución había resultado hasta cierto punto complicado. En ocasiones, cuando el maltrato a los pokémon superaba lo inhumano, las ganas de actuar para salvarlos se volvían tan fuertes como dolorosas me daban ganas de acabar con mi farsa de inmediato, pero debía permanecer con indiferencia o todo el plan se echaría a perder.

Desde que tengo memoria se ha inculcado a los niños el miedo, el temor e incluso el odio a los pokémon. Yo misma estaba aterrada de ellos cuando era más pequeña hasta que sucedió algo que cambio mi forma de verlos.

A la edad de 7 años asistí a un campamento de verano organizado por el profesor Oak en Kanto. Aun a esa edad no entendía la forma en que se trataba a los pokémon, solo sabía lo que todos los niños, que esas criaturas eran peligrosas y aterradoras… sin embargo en mi mente eso solo aplicaba a los pokémon grandes. Cuando estaba en Kalos me había topado con una pequeña Fennekin malherida, al principio me asusto, pero cuando me acerque a curar sus heridas ella no me gruño, creo que notó que yo no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño. Como todos los niños y adultos decían que los pokémon eran malos y que los odiaban, mantuve a ese Fennekin en secreto sin decirle siquiera a mi madre. Fennekin se encariño mucho conmigo y a menudo me seguía a todos lados procurando no ser vista por otros humanos, era muy lista y como no podía dejarla sola en Kalos secretamente la lleve conmigo al campamento de Kanto.

En un descuido mío la perdí de vista en el bosque y preocupada procure buscarla en silencio… cuando la encontré… varios de los niños del campamento estaban a punto de hacer ella saltara a un rio, mis compañeros se burlaban de la pobre criatura que temblaba aterrada retrocediendo por un pequeño risco.

—"¡Basta ya! ¡La están asustando!" —intervine metiéndome en medio de los niños para levantar entre mis brazos a ese pokémon tipo fuego.

—"¿Asustándola? Es un pokémon, es obvio que debemos deshacernos de él-" —comentó uno de mis compañeros.

—"Esta indefensa, es un pokemon pequeño, los pokémon grandes son los que dan miedo."—murmuré con nerviosismo aferrándome a ese pensamiento pues… solo de esa manera era capaz de estar cerca de un pokémon.

—"¿Y que pasara cuando esa pequeña crezca? ¡Se va volver una aterradora asesina de humanos! ¡Debemos deshacernos de ella antes de que eso suceda!" —otro de los niños habló.

—"¡No! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!" —replique, pero mi voz no fue escuchada por ninguno de mis compañeros.

—"¡Quítensela!"—ordenó uno de ellos y el resto se fueron encima de mi tratando de arrebatarme a Fennekin, desesperada retrocedí cayendo al rio, lo último que pude ver fueron las caras aterradas de mis compañeros y después todo fue negro.

Para cuando desperté comenzaba a oscurecer, Fennekin se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado.

—"No se ha separado de ti desde que te sacamos del agua"

Cuando levante la mirada, un curioso chico de cabellos negros con un pikachu sobre su hombro se encontraban a mi derecha.

—"Fue un gesto muy valiente de tu parte, salvar a esta Fennekin de esos niños, supongo que ella es tu pokémon ¿No? Parecen muy unidas" —él sonrió.

—"M-Me duele la cabeza"—alcance a murmurar tocándome el lugar afectado, tal y como pensé había recibido un fuerte golpe pues lo demostraba la sangre en mis dedos.

—"Sera mejor que descanses un rato, no quise llevarte al campamento porque sería difícil de explicar cómo acabaste cayendo de ese risco… a ningún adulto le hará gracia escuchar que fue porque estabas protegiendo un pokémon y nuestros compañeros no hablaran, no les conviene decir algo".

Él dijo esa última parte con tanta frialdad y seguridad que temí preguntarle la razón de esa afirmación, en su lugar solo asentí murmurando un débil "Gracias".

—"Mi nombre es Satoshi"—Se presentó sonriendo de una forma que en ese entonces no pude explicar, pero ahora mismo estoy segura que esa sonrisa tenía un toque de coquetería y seducción—"Y tú eres Serena-chan ¿Cierto? Asistimos al mismo campamento pero es probable que no te hayas dado cuenta. De cualquier forma, es un gusto conocerte."

—"E-el gusto es mío"—incluso desde ese entonces sabía que había algo raro con ese chico, no supe decirlo en su momento, pero la sensación que me causaba estar con él era… muy extraña.

Satoshi no se despegó ni un centímetro de mi durante esas 2 semanas en el campamento, aunque su cercanía hasta cierto punto me causaba temor, fue gracias a él que aprendí a no temerle a ningún pokémon. Estando a su lado ninguno de los otros niños se me acercaba, es más podría jurar que miraban con terror a mi compañero… algo debió haber hecho. Como quiera que fuera, Satoshi no tenía miedo a los pokémon, de hecho, justo como yo se había hecho amigo de uno, el pikachu que siempre lo seguía en las sombras y posteriormente se había ganado la amistad de muchos pokémon que residían ocultos en el bosque. Él tal y como yo se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba este mundo y del triste maltrato que sufrían los pokémon.

Habíamos jurado que cambiaríamos eso cuando creciéramos, pero mientras eso pasara teníamos que seguir fingiendo. Como no sabíamos cuando volveríamos a vernos él me regalo un listón rojo.

"Úsalo siempre y yo sabré reconocerte."

En aquel entonces esa fue la manera en la que nos despedimos… y hoy en día yo a mi manera trato de cumplir nuestro juramento. Cambiaremos el mundo cueste lo que cueste.

Actualmente los pokémon solo sirven como esclavos para la humanidad, son obligados a batallar, trabajar e incluso servir de distracción para los humanos. Un sin número de pokémon legendarios de categoría menor han sido capturados y puestos en exhibición en pokezologicos, debido a su nivel de rareza los mantienen en cautiverio solo utilizados como meros adornos.

Los pokémon más comunes son obligados a trabajos diarios siendo en su mayoría maltratados y mal alimentados. El gobierno y los altos mandos de todas las regiones propician el uso y la caza de los pokémon. Los entrenadores incluso son recompensados por cada pokémon que capturan y entregan a las autoridades correspondientes. En cuanto a los pokémon legendarios… en su mayoría están desaparecidos, no sabemos lo que han hecho con esas criaturas y lo más seguro es que no sea nada bueno.

Mi estancia aquí estaba a punto de terminar, solo un poco más y estos tres meses aquí habrán valido la pena en cuanto "el burla seguridades recolector de información clemontico" haya terminado con su trabajo… pensando bien en ese nombre creo que mejor debió ponerle algo así como Microaracnodecodificador, aunque bueno, a Citron no se le dan bien los nombres incluso para las pociones químicas que tanto le gustan hacer. Como quiera que sea, en cualquier momento ese micro bot que fabrico habrá terminado de extraer los archivos confidenciales de la base de datos del laboratorio.

—Suficiente—ordene a los pokémon que aun combatían y estos se detuvieron de inmediato volviendo a formar una fila—Como ven niños, los pokémon son muy obedientes cuando se les da un buen entrenamiento. ¿Tienen alguna…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase el suelo se sacudió de forma violenta y se escuchó una fuerte explosión, las alertas del complejo sonaron a toda su potencia. Esa era la señal.

—Shiftry, Sableye, saquen a los niños de aquí, Houndoom, Honchkrow, ya saben que hacer, Greninja y Bisharp ¡Conmigo!

—¡Serena! ¡¿A dónde vas?!—pude escuchar el grito del profesor.

—¡Voy a salvar los archivos de la investigación! —le grite alejándome a toda prisa.

Corrí hasta la oficina central de la institución, los guardias con los que me topé me ignoraron pues aún no se daban cuenta de mi infiltración, nadie de hecho. A travesar los pasillos hasta la oficina hubiera sido difícil por mi sola, pero Greninja y Bisharp cortaron el concreto que comenzaba a caer por el derrumbe del edificio. Aun faltaban al menos 3 pisos y detestaba las escaleras.

—Maldito Citron—gruñí por lo bajo—Si ibas a hacer estallar el edificio debiste hacer los cálculos para que yo llegara a la oficina a salvo.

Por suerte para mi la estructura del edificio era lo suficientemente sola para mantenerse en pie pero algunos fragmentos de techo no dejan de caer. Llegar a la oficina no requirio mucho esfuerzo. Una vez estando ahí tomé rápidamente el microbot y salí tan rápido como pude.

—¿Lo tienes? —por el comunicador de mi muñeca el rostro de Citron se hizo visible.

—Misión cumplida ¿Qué hay de los niños?

—Ah, ellos están bien, tus pokémon lograron ponerlos a salvo, se dirigen hacia ti en estos momentos… pero ¿Qué es lo que hacen Houndoom y Honchkrow? El radar indica que se dirigen a la parte más alta del edificio donde esta…

Por la expresión de su rostro supe que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando así que lo interrumpí rápidamente.

—Hubo un cambio de planes, lo siento—le sonreí animada.

—Oh no, ni lo sueñes… ¡Es muy peligroso lo que estas planeando Serena! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que "él" me hará si te atrapan?!

—Deséame suerte Citron—me despedí burlonamente antes de cortar la comunicación.

El plan se dividía en tres fases. La primera, la infiltración, Citron y yo nos infiltramos en las instalaciones del centro de investigación como colaborador investigador y asistente de investigación, tal y como era de esperarse fuimos asignados a secciones distintas. La segunda fase fue la exploración, tanteamos el terreno y a menudo enviamos información al cuartel general que exteriormente mantenía vigilado el centro de investigación. La tercera fase fue la ejecución. Después de recolectar la información necesaria del centro de investigación necesitábamos conseguir los archivos secretos de la computadora de la oficina general, Citron construyo el microbot para bajar toda la información sin ser detectado, pero inevitablemente se activaría una señal de alarma en cuanto el proceso hubiera terminado. Para disimular eso creo una explosión, yo contaría con al menos de 5 minutos para obtener el dispositivo y posteriormente nos encontraríamos en la intersección de quinto piso de la sección b huyendo por la ventana sobre la "Cuatrimoto-terrestre-acuática-voladora clemontica".

Pero yo tenía otros planes y nada me lo iba a impedir. Si lograba llegar a la parte superior y destruir el generador, la energía que mantenía atados a los pokémon en las distintas secciones de la institución se disiparía y ellos serían libres… no podía sacarlos a todos, pero la libertad era lo mejor que podía darles, el resto dependerá de que tanto deseen huir de este lugar.

—Greninja, Bisharp, hay que darnos prisa—ambos pokémon asintieron y corrieron a mi lado hacia la parte superior del edificio, en la sección C Shiftry, Sableye nos alcanzaron—Muy bien hecho chicos, regresen—ambos pokémon que lucían un poco cansados volvieron a sus pokebolas, sonreí agradecida, debió ser pesado poner a niños y adultos a salvo.

Aunque los adultos no eran mucho de mi interés no podía dejar que muchas personas salieran heridas, por eso les ordene que pusieran a salvo a todo el que se toparan en peligro.

—"Atención a todas las unidades especiales, atención, prioridad máxima a los fujitivos, Serena Gabena y Citron Maxwell ¡No dejen que escapen!" —no era de extrañar que a estas alturas ya hubiéramos sido detectados, llevaban algún tiempo sospechando de nosotros y pasar desapercibidos no había sido sencillo.

El primer equipo de las unidades especiales se interpuso en nuestro camino.

—¡Greninja usa Doble equipo! ¡Bisharp Tijera X! —ordené confiada, esa combinación de ataques los distrajo como era de esperarse y el ataque de Bisharp nos logró abrir paso, ya estábamos cerca dela azotea.

Con toda la rapidez que pude subí las escaleras mientras éramos perseguidos, sin necesidad de que yo diera ordenes ambos pokémon siguieron atacando a las fuerzas especiales. Finalmente, al otro lado de la puerta Houndoom y Honchkrow daban sus últimos ataques destruyendo el generador de energía, después de eso cayeron exhaustos. Ese generador estaba muy bien protegido por un campo de fuerza, probablemente los pokémon vertieron todas sus energías en lograr destruirlo y hacer estallar el generador.

—Houndoom y Honchkrow buen trabajo—los hice regresar a sus pokebolas mientras la puerta se abría detrás de mi estruendosamente.

Un equipo de Elite hacia su aparición haciendo una formación de barricada frente a mí. Sin lugar a dudas querian impedir que huyera.

Greninja sin necesidad de orden lanzo una Mizu shuriken haciéndolos retroceder, era de esperarse de su pokemon, "él" lo había entrenado de manera esplendida y al mismo tiempo una interferencia se escuchó en el transmisor seguido del rugido de un Charizard, supe entonces que se encontraba cerca y maldije por lo bajo. Como si ese sonido fuera una señal y antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, greninja me cargo corriendo hacia el borde del edificio con tal rapidez que a los guardias a penas y les dio tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡Bisharp regresa! —alcance a hacer que él entrara a su pokebola antes de greninja saltara del edificio conmigo en brazos.

—¡Noooooooooooooooo! —grite aterrada cuando vi el piso debajo de nosotros, estar ahí arriba casi me había hecho olvidar mi miedo a las alturas, normalmente podía soportarlo mientras no mirara abajo, cosa que en esta ocasión fue inevitable… casi puedo jurar que el terror que sentí era comparable al de la vez que ese idiota pelinegro me quiso mostrar la belleza de Kalos desde las alturas. Antes de poder hacer algún movimiento greninja aterrizo justo encima de un charizard, justo como en aquella ocasión.

—Hola muñeca ¿Me extrañaste? —con un guiño y su usual coquetería la voz de Satoshi montado el charizard que me rescato me saco de mi shock—¡Buen trabajo greninja, gracias por cuidar de ella! Ahora descansa un rato.

Su pokémon asintió y se metió de nuevo a la pokebola que traía conmigo.

—Entonces querida ¿No merezco un beso de agradecimiento por salvarte? —preguntó acercando su rostro al mío.

—Tardaste demasiado—interpuse mi bolso entre su rostro y el mío empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás haciéndolo retroceder y ocultando hábilmente mi sonrojo, por supuesto que estaba agradecida pero no lo iba a dejar aprovecharse de eso.

—Huy, que fría, de cualquier forma, será mejor que te sujetes fuertemente de mi cariño, aceleraremos la velocidad para asegurarnos de que nadie nos sigua.

—Pero que—antes de ser consiente me aferre fuertemente a él abrazándolo como si en eso se me fuera la vida, el maldito sabía muy bien de mi miedo a las alturas y se estaba aprovechando de la situación en estos momentos.

—Lo siento amor mío, decidiste actuar por tu cuenta ahora atente a las consecuencias—dijo en tono burlón.

—¡Ya, lo siento! ¡Prometo que no volveré ha hacerlo! —grite aferrándome a él mientras lo escuchaba reírse muy divertido… maldito…—¡Sato-!

Antes de acabar mi grito él había callado mis labios.

—Me alegra que estés bien Serena—dijo sinceramente dedicándome una sonrisa satisfecha para luego volver su vista al frente.

—Satoshi…—murmuré entre dientes.

—¿Si dime? —contesto sin voltear a verme.

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda ni moverme ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé, fue por eso que te bese Serena. No iba a desaprovechar tal oportunidad contigo así de indefensa.

Sentí una vena hincharse en mi frente.

—Te odio.

El rió de buena gana.

—Ambos sabemos que me amas en secreto.

¡Juro que iba a golpearlo! Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo hizo que Charizard aumentara su velocidad.

Apuesto a que mi grito pudo escucharse hasta el cuartel general.

.

.

.

Continuara


	2. Agradable bienvenida

Capítulo 2

Trate de mantener mi calma en lo posible mientras sentía el viento agitar mi cabello y seguía fuertemente aferrada a Satoshi. El sombrero blanco que complementaba a la perfección mi atuendo había salido volando junto con mis gafas hacía ya rato, era una lástima porque ambas me habían costado caro, pero estaba lo suficientemente aterrada por el vuelo como para enfadarme con Satoshi por eso o manifestar alguna queja. Además, estoy segura que su Charizard disfrutaba mi sufrimiento por lo que tajantemente me había negado a evidenciar mi terror a las alturas limitándome a abrazar a mi compañero con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y conteniéndome para no gritar.

—Ya casi llegamos Serena, es una verdadera lástima porque estaba disfrutando este voluntario abrazo—rio divertido logrando hacer que yo abriera levemente los ojos para dar un vistazo.

Efectivamente estábamos entrando al territorio del team Flare, asunto más que comprobado cuando las pulseras con cristal de activación que tanto Satoshi como yo teníamos en las muñecas emitieron un singular brillo que nos dejó pasar a través del campo de fuerza que fungía como camuflaje a las amplias instalaciones de la base secreta. Los cristales de activación que fueron diseñados por científicos del team Flare eran como llaves de entrada. Sin ellos era imposible traspasar el campo de fuerza que mantenía secretas las instalaciones. Debo darles crédito a esos científicos, las pulseras que nos dieron no solo tenían un comunicador holográfico su no también esos cristales y una sección para una piedra llave.

El Bosque de Novarte, ubicado a una considerable distancia de la capital Luminalia, era el terreno más inimaginablemente basto en todo Kalos, lo cual lo hacía idóneo para la ubicación de la base secreta, pues encima de ser una región pacifica, extensa e inexplorada conectaba con varios ríos y cordilleras. Las instalaciones del team Flare se encontraban en un lugar estratégico al que por desgracia para mi únicamente se podía acceder por medio de un transporte volador. El lugar llevaba años oculto de la vista de las personas pues uno de los brillantes genios de la organización creo un dispositivo de camuflaje que cubría absolutamente todo el lugar manteniéndolo a salvo de ser descubierto por entrenadores o agentes del alto mando.

El alto mando…

Los verdaderos criminales detrás de los gobiernos en las distintas regiones. Los grandes líderes siempre eran cuatro entrenadores expertos y sumamente peligrosos. Ellos eran quienes movían los hilos detrás del parlamento, los supuestos "protectores" quienes se encargaban de la "paz y el orden" en este mundo.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

Desde Kanto hasta Kalos, todas las regiones eran prácticamente gobernadas sus respectivos representantes del alto mando y eran ellos quien desde tiempos inmemorables habían propiciado el maltrato, abuso y odio hacia los pokémon, imponiendo ideales equívocos sobre la naturaleza de estas criaturas.

Antes de continuar divagando en mis pensamientos la voz de Satoshi me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Serena ya…

Ni bien él termino de hablar yo salté rápidamente del Charizar sumamente aliviada de por fin pisar tierra firme.

—Sobreviví—susurré con un hondo suspiro presionando mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho, un gesto que había adoptado de mi madre hace tiempo.

Satoshi soltó una burlona risita que se ganó una fría mirada mía, pero como era de esperarse, él ni se inmuto y solo se limitó a hacer que Charizar volviera a su pokebola.

—Aquí tienes—lanzo a mis manos una pokebola que en un rápido movimiento había sacado de su bolsillo.

La atrape sin decir nada y saque la pokebola de greninja de mi bolsillo derecho, justo cuando la coloque en las manos del pelinegro, una voz muy familiar capto mi atención.

—Tiene pinta de que no tuviste un viaje placentero Serena—ese dulce tono y la sonrisa del chico que se acercaba caminando a lado de una pequeña rubia habían hecho que mi usualmente fría expresión se convirtiera en una sonrisa.

—¡Kalem, Yurika! Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Bienvenida de vuelta al cuartel general—comentó Kalem sacando de su bolsillo una pokebola al igual que Yurika—estos chicos te han extrañado.

De sus respectivas pokebolas salieron un Ninetails de pelaje plateado y un Milotic. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento ambos se me aventaron encima haciéndome reír mientras me mostraban su afecto.

—Ya… chicos… ¡basta! —logre exclamar entre risas debido a que el pelaje de Ninetails me hacía cosquillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mis pokémon y ellos estaban sumamente felices de volver a verme después de un buen rato así que era comprensible que me atacaran con arrumacos. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que ambos pokémon retrocedieran dándome finalmente un respiro de sus muestras de cariño.

Aun sin que yo se lo pidiera Satoshi caballerosamente me ayudo a ponerme de pie al tiempo que sacudía mi ropa. Saque de mi bolsa las pokebolas pertenecientes a Houndoom y Sableye para entregárselas a sus respectivos dueños.

Durante la misión de infiltración tuve que llevar un par de pokémon pertenecientes a mis compañeros en mi equipo. Esto fue debido a que había ingresado al laboratorio de investigaciones como una entrenadora especialista en pokémon tipo siniestro y desgraciadamente solo 2 de los pokémon que poseía tenían ese atributo.

Satoshi fue el primero en prestarme su pokémon para la misión. Me entrego a uno de sus pokémon de más confianza: Greninja. Supe que desde que era un Froakie tuvo algún tipo de conexión especial con Satoshi, incluso ahora es uno de sus pokémon más poderosos. Greninja es capaz de entrar en una sincronización similar a una mega-evolución lo que lo hace un pokémon muy especial con habilidades sumamente raras. Antes de entregármelo le habló de igual a igual diciéndole que confiaba en él para protegerme a toda costa si algo en la misión llegaba a salir mal.

Greninja en gran medida me fue muy obediente, cosa muy extraña ya que este pokémon siempre se caracterizó por no obedecer ordenes de ningún entrenador salvo las de Satoshi. Por sus habilidades únicas Greninja fue muy solicitado para misiones en las que Satoshi muchas veces no se podía involucrar porque cumplía otras tareas al mismo tiempo. Aun cuando el mismo Satoshi lo dejo a cargo de un par de entrenadores para llevar a cabo las misiones designadas, a pesar de cumplirlas a la perfección, Greninja únicamente obedeció a su entrenador original ignorando a los demás entrenadores y haciendo todo a su manera. Por ese motivo no se le solicito para otras misiones sin que Satoshi fuera parte de ellas.

En mi caso, Greninja no se negó a mis órdenes actuando siempre de manera sigilosa y hasta sobre protectora diría yo, pero gracias a ello no surgieron complicaciones en la misión. Era de esperarse que el pokémon de Satoshi se anticipara a todas mis acciones, tanto así que ejecutaba sus ataques sin necesidad de que le diera la orden. Su única misión era protegerme. Estoy segura de que también previo la llegada de Satoshi a los laboratorios de investigación pokémon. Su sincronía con su entrenador fue tal que como si de una señal se tratara, cuando se escuchó el rugido de Charizard, supo exactamente qué hacer para sacarme de las instalaciones del laboratorio frustrando mis planes de luchar por mi propia cuenta.

A cambio de Greninja, mi Braxien quedo a cargo de Satoshi durante esta misión. Su pokebola es la que él me entrego hace unos momentos. Por supuesto, Braxien no fue el único pokémon que tuve que cambiar para obtener el equipo tipo siniestro para la misión.

El Houndoom que me había acompañado durante estos meses me fue entregado por Kalem a cambio de mi Ninetails mientras que Sableye me fue entregado por Yurika a cambio de Milotic. Note perfectamente lo mucho que extrañaron a sus entrenadores cuando salieron de sus pokebolas apenas los regrese.

—¿No le causaste ningún problema a Serena Houndoom? ¡Gracias por tu trabajo! —con una sonrisa Kalem se agacho a acariciar la cabeza del pokémon.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Sableye—Yurika le dio un par de palmaditas a su pokémon. Aun cuando ella no se mostraba muy afectiva era muy notorio que había echado de menos a su pokémon.

Nosotros a diferencia del resto del mundo no tratábamos a los pokémon como esclavos, para los miembros del team Flare estas increíbles criaturas fueron, son y serán nuestros compañeros, amigos y hasta parte de nuestra familia. Y era por ello que intentábamos cambiar la forma en que eran vistos.

A lo lejos 2 pokémon que me sacaron una sonrisa se acercaron a toda prisa. Pikachu y Braxien venían muy animados. Si bien era extraño que Braxien no estuviera en la pokebola que Satoshi me había entregado minutos antes y que Pikachu no hubiera estado con él cuando fue a ciudad Luminalia por mí, decidí no preguntar en esos momentos. Lo único importante es que por fin era capaz de ver nuevamente a ambos.

Fennekin fue el primer pokémon de mi equipo y Pikachu el de Satoshi, así que ambos pokémon eran sumamente especiales para nosotros. Difícilmente nos separamos de ellos. Yo me vi obligada a dejar a Braxien aquí por las cuestiones de la misión, pero Satoshi no tenía esa necesidad y por eso se me hizo extraño él no hubiera llevado consigo a Pikachu cuando salió de aquí hacia ciudad Luminalia. Pero viendo más de cerca a Pikachu entendí porque Satoshi lo había dejado aquí. Su patita derecha estaba envuelta en vendaje al igual que parte de su cabeza. Es probable que haya estado en la sección de la enfermería pokémon de la base hasta ahora.

—¡Pika Pika! —el pokémon eléctrico sin lugar a dudas estaba muy feliz de verme, por alguna razón se había encariñado conmigo y yo con él así que lo tome entre mis brazos al mismo tiempo que Braxien me abrazaba de la cintura.

Era en momentos como esos que extrañaba su pre-evolución. Pero su evolución a Braxien fue algo inevitable, aun así, sigue siendo mi fiel y apreciada compañera. Pikachu se subió a mi hombro dejándome así devolverle el abrazo a Braxien.

—Estoy de vuelta—susurre con una leve sonrisa.

Greninja salió de su pokebola para encontrarse con Braxien y al parecer iniciar una plática entre ellos, no era extraño que 2 pokémon de la región de Kalos se llevaran tan bien, pero ellos en especial parecían buenos amigos. Me pregunto si ellos se conocían antes de que Fennekin y yo nos encontráramos.

Mi vista se giró nuevamente a Pikachu quien parecía muy cómodo en mi hombro, acaricie su cabeza con un gesto de preocupación que Satoshi notó de inmediato.

—En nuestra última batalla, hace una semana las cosas no resultaron bien y termino muy mal herido. Ha estado en la enfermería con Braxien haciéndole compañía, pero parece que notaron tu regreso—mi compañero comentó despejando mis dudas sobre lo que había sucedido.

—Bueno, como estabas con ellos cuando mi hermano te llamo por el comunicador y saliste a toda prisa por Serena era inevitable que se dieran cuenta—comentó Yurika burlona.

—Y hablando de tu hermano, ahí viene—señalo Kalem a nuestro compañero rubio.

Efectivamente, Citron se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos montado en su "Cuatrimoto-terrestre-acuática-voladora clemontica" pero a leguas se notaba el agua escurriendo de su ropa y en su mano, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el manubrio de la moto, sostenía un sombrero blanco y unas gafas oscuras.

Se estaciono lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros para que reconociera aquellos objetos mojados que sostenía.

—¡Mis cosas! —exclamé al ver las gafas y el sombrero que ya había dado por perdidos durante el regreso a las instalaciones del team Flare.

—Confiscadas—declaró bajándose de su vehiculo para comenzar a exprimir las esquinas inferiores derechas de su camisa aun sosteniendo mis cosas.

—Oh hermano, pero ¿qué te paso? Pareciera que un diluvio te cayó encima—se burló Yurika con algo de malicia—No me digas que te estrellaste un lago.

—Sí, eso fue exactamente—confesó indiferente a la burla de su hermana menor.

—¿Eh? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que tengas las cosas de Serena? —preguntó Kalem.

—Sí, de hecho. Verán, manejaba tranquilamente por encima del lago próximo al bosque novarte esperando encontrar a Serena y Satoshi en las cercanías y de la nada el sombrero y las gafas me golpearon haciéndome perder el control del vehiculo clemontico. ¡Por supuesto que me estrelle contra el lago! —exclamó cambiando su usual tranquilidad por exaltación— ¡Todo por preocuparme por que ustedes dos estuvieran bien! —nos señaló a Satoshi y a mí, al darse cuenta de su inusual reacción Citron se aclaró la garganta acomodándose las gafas que siempre llevaba puestas y volvió a su actitud serena de siempre— Perdón, me descontrole. Pero menos mal estas sana y salva Serena, este tipo iba a matarme si algo te pasaba—señaló a Satoshi.

—Pude habérmelas arreglado sola aun si Satoshi no llegaba ¡No necesitaba ser salvada! —gruñí cruzándome de brazos algo irritada. Pikachu saltó de mi hombro hacia el hombro de su entrenador original.

Satoshi no confiaba en que yo podía salir de problemas sola y a veces su excesiva protección me sacaba de mis casillas.

¡Habría podido generar un plan para huir de esa azotea sana y salva por mí misma! Pero Greninja se me había adelantado sacándome de ahí antes de que pudiera hacer algo, menos mal logre hacer que Houndoom regresara a su pokebola a tiempo. ¡Odio que Satoshi piense que necesito ser salvada y protegida todo el tiempo! Me está subestimando demasiado, no soy una princesa en apuros y tarde o temprano voy a demostrárselo.

—Eres una entrenadora muy fuerte Serena, pero no trates de hacer las cosas sola, las cosas podrían no resultar bien y al enemigo no hay que subestimarlo. Hay que agradecer que tú y Citron salieron bien librados de esta. La razón por la que Satoshi interfirió en la misión fue porque recibimos información de que la maestra pokémon del alto mando, Malva, se dirigía hacia allá.

Las palabras de Kalem me hicieron olvidarme de mi enojo al tiempo que sentía como si me cayera encima un balde de agua fría y los terribles recuerdos de esa entrenadora de cabello rosa cruzaron a la velocidad de un rayo por mi cabeza. Tres imágenes destacaban de entre esas trágicas memorias. Mi fennekin malherida. Yo recibiendo ataques en lugar de mis pokémon. Malva pisando los restos de una pokebola.

Ahora entiendo porque Greninja estaba tan alerta. Y sentí un terrible nudo en la garganta.

—Yo… iré a entregar al microbot y a Honchkrow—murmuré emprendiendo mi camino hacia las oficinas del presidente del team flare para dar mi reporte. Todos parecieron comprender que quería estar sola así que ni siquiera Satoshi me siguió. De reojo vi como con una leve expresión de preocupación se limitó a acariciar la cabeza del pikachu sobre su hombro.

Estoy segura de que mis compañeros entendían que en ese momento recuerdos tristes me habían asaltado. Antes de unirme al team Flare y a unos cuantos meses de haber iniciado mi viaje pokémon yo había tenido un Kirlia. Pero ese Kirlia, ahora mismo… ya no existe.

.

.

.

Como si me hubiera puesto en piloto automático, entregué el microbot directamente al presidente Lysson y le di mi informe de misión. Cuando hube terminado de relatar los detalles de mi misión me retiré a los laboratorios de estudio pokémon para devolver al Honchkrow que me había sido prestado por otro entrenador y por ultimo llegue a los cuarteles residenciales.

Había sido un muy largo día para mí así que después de una bien merecida ducha y volver a mi vestuario usual suspire aliviada al mirarme en el espejo mientras cepillaba mi ahora corto cabellos.

A decir verdad, antes de unirme al team Flare tenía mi cabello largo y siempre lo andaba suelto. Las ropas que usaba en ese entonces eran sencillamente una blusa negra, una falda roja, un sombrero rosa y mis tenis negros. Con ese conjunto había iniciado mi aventura aun sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía hacer o adonde ir.

A pesar de no tener en claro lo que quería hacer. Fui, como todos los chicos de 12 años que inician su viaje pokémon, a los laboratorios de investigación pokémon a recibir uno para iniciarme como entrenadora pokémon. Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ser un entrenador pokémon del estado significaba, pensé que de esta manera al menos podía salvar a un pokémon de caer en las manos de un horrible entrenador. En ese tiempo eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Professor Sycamore era… bueno, sigue siendo quien otorga los pokémon a los nuevos entrenadores, por esas fechas había tantos chicos queriendo ser entrenadores que todos los pokémon iniciales ya habían sido entregados. El profesor dijo que tenían un pokémon disponible pero que era muy rebelde, dependía de mí el querer entrenarlo o no. El pokémon que me fue entregado fue Bisharp.

Hoy en día recordar mi primer encuentro con Bisharp me saca una ligera sonrisa. Este pokémon me ataco inmediatamente después de que lo deje salir de su pokebola por primera vez, si no hubiera sido por Fennekin habría salido muy mal herida.

Me costó un poco lograr hacerme amiga de Bisharp, Él había sido continuamente maltratado en los laboratorios así que era de esperarse que no confiara en los humanos, pero si confiaba en los pokémon así que se limitó a observarnos a mí y a Fennekin pues parecía interesado en la convivencia de ambas. Eventualmente se dio cuenta de que yo no era como el resto de los entrenadores así que llegó a confiar en mi rápidamente. Él fue mi segundo pokémon y fue de gran ayuda cuando logre obtener mi tercer pokémon.

Pero eso… bueno, esa es otra historia. De momento debía ir a la enfermería pokémon para visitar al sexto integrante de mi equipo. Me puse el sombrero rojo que hacia juego con mi actual vestuario usual. La falda roja y la blusa negra habían sido remplazados por un largo chaleco rojo y un vestido negro. Ajusté el lazo rojo que Satoshi me había regalado cuando éramos niños y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación.

Aun cuando hay ciertas cosas que detesto de ese pelinegro, debo admitir que este lazo es especial. Satoshi, además de Kalem a quien prácticamente considero mi hermano, fue de las pocas personas en mi infancia a quien pude decirle amigo. Es porque él pensaba como yo respecto a los pokémon.

Porque queríamos cambiar el mundo, por eso al inicio de mi viaje use como pulsera el listón rojo que él me regalo. Era un símbolo de nuestra promesa, un recordatorio de que había más personas que podían tratar con respeto y cariño a los pokémon.

Le debo mucho a Satoshi, gracias a él ingrese al team Flare y es alguien a quien realmente aprecio a pesar de que no me guste mucho su personalidad coqueta. Aunque él por lo general es serio y pienso que solo coquetea conmigo para burlarse de mí.

Tomando mi sombrero rojo del tocador me lo puse para completar mi vestuario y salir de la habitación. Fuera de esta y a lado de mi puerta Kalem me estaba esperando. Cuando se percató de mi presencia levanto su vista del suelo para mirarme con algo de preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó de inmediato.

—Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos de las instalaciones.

—Serena…

—La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Dónde está Satoshi? Normalmente sería el primero en esperar fuera de mi habitación. Ah, Kalem, no me digas que te pego lo acosador—trate de bromear desando que el ambiente se volviera un poco menos tenso.

—Él aún se siente culpable Serena. No solo sobre lo de Absol…

—No fue su culpa—lo interrumpí—Como su entrenadora me precipite y las cosas no salieron como esperaba… deseaba tanto ese poder que termine por forzar mis sentimientos en Absol y el perdió el control. La verdad es que no tengo derecho ni para ir a visitarlo.

—Absol no te culpa por nada. Así que no te preocupes. Por cierto, ayer lo dieron de alta de la enfermería pokémon, ahora mismo está en el parque recreativo pokémon. Vine por ti para llevarte a verlo.

—¡¿Se ha recuperado por completo?! —pregunte sorprendida.

Es decir, sé que Absol siempre ha sido un pokémon fuerte pero después del accidente en las cuevas de las montañas entre pueblo Vanitas y pueblo Acuarela creí que tardaría más de 3 meses en recuperarse.

Kalem sonrió ante mi reacción.

—Sí, esta como nuevo diría yo y seguro se alegrará de verte.

—Eso espero—comenté algo preocupada. Esperaba que Absol no me odiara.

Me había sido muy difícil hacerme amiga de ese pokémon. Fue el quinto que logre capturar, pero el cuarto en unirse a mí. Lo perseguí por un largo rato antes de que él se uniera a mi voluntariamente siguiéndome desde las sombras antes de dejarse capturar.

El cómo me encontré con ese pokémon es una historia muy larga que a la vez me hace rememorar sucesos tristes. Sacudí mi cabeza quitándome esos pensamientos de la mente y al fijar nuevamente mi vista al frente detuve mi caminar topándome con una escena muy usual en las instalaciones del team Flare.

Como siempre, una chica estaba coqueteándole a Satoshi quien la ignoraba con una expresión indiferente. Bueno, así era él, no parecía interesado en las chicas, de hecho, las máximas expresiones que tenía era con sus pokémon, pero a mí me hacía continuamente sus bromas románticas. De verdad no lo comprendo. Pikachu, quien casi siempre estaba sobre su hombro le indicó que Kalem y yo nos acercábamos así que despidiéndose cortésmente de la chica se acercó hacia nosotros.

—¿Te encuentras mejor Serena?

Esa parecía una pregunta frecuente aquí ¿No es verdad? Bueno era de esperarse. La sola mención de Malva prácticamente me ponía enferma y ellos lo sabían. En verdad odio a esa mujer, algún día pagara, no voy a vengarme de ella, esos oscuros deseos fueron los que terminaron haciendo Absol acabara mal herido.

—Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte de todas formas. En estos momentos lo único que me gustaría es ver a Absol.

Los 3 comenzamos a caminar en dirección al parque de recreación pokémon. Ese lugar era como un oasis para ellos. Se trataba de un espacio al aire libre para que los pokémon pudieran convivir como en la naturaleza.

—Bueno, Citron y Yurika ya nos están esperando ahí.

—¿Ahí? —pregunte con extrañeza—¿Sucede algo?

Sé que ambos hermanos se preocupaban por mí y los pokémon de nuestros respectivos equipos, pero no esperaba que se encontraran con Absol.

—El presidente nos ha convocado para darnos nuestra siguiente misión, así que Citron y Yurika nos están esperando con Absol para después reportarnos con Lysson.

—¿Nuestra siguiente misión tan pronto? Pero Citron y yo no hemos tenido tiempo ni de tomar un respiro—dije con sorpresa.

Por lo general nos dan de 2 a tres días libres antes de darnos otra misión o a veces simplemente nos asignan entrenamiento en la base. Si nos convocaban tan pronto para una nueva asignación entonces debía ser urgente y sospecho que eso podría deberse a la información que robamos de los laboratorios pokémon del profesor Sycamore.

—"Kalem, ¿Me copias?"

Del comunicador con piedra llave que Kalem poseía en su muñeca pudimos escuchar claramente la voz de Shauna que nos hizo detenernos. Kalem configuro su pulsera para darnos imagen de nuestra compañera.

—Adelante Shauna.

—"Trevor, Tierno y yo nos dirigimos a la oficina del presidente Lysson, nos vemos ahí en 10 minutos, cambio y fuera."

—De acuerdo, voy para allá—Kalem cortó la comunicación—Bueno chicos, el deber llama, nos vemos luego.

El pelinegro se despidió de nosotros dejándonos solos a Satoshi y a mí a mitad del pasillo.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos solos podríamos besarnos—me dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa sugerente.

Le di un leve golpe en la cabeza.

—Solo sigamos caminando—dije retomando mi avance.

—Sí, si—dijo algo desanimado sobándose la cabeza para luego comenzar a seguirme a una corta distancia.

En esos momentos no tenía ni idea de lo que implicaba la misión que se nos asignaría, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba segura de que Citron, Yurika, Satoshi y yo lograríamos llevarla a cabo.

.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno chicos, aquí esta finalmente el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, aunque seguro los dejo con más incógnitas que respuestas XD. Pero supongo que ya se dieron una idea de lo que sucedió con Kirlia y Absol.**

 **Zephyr Exe: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Hikaru Kino88: Que bien. Espero que este capítulo te guste también**

 **Chuuny: Vaya, gracias por tu largo y extenso comentario asi como tus consejos, intente corregir algunas cosas, pero quizás otras se me pasaron. En fin. Primeramente, gracias por disfrutar de este fic. Estoy consciente de que mi narración no es tan buena especialmente cuando en primera persona me cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero escribo como puedo. No soy buena en ortografía de hecho escribo solo por diversión asi que nunca le he prestado mucha atención, aunque trato de no cometer errores en lo posible. Sobre el equipo de Serena. A decir verdad, esta historia se me ocurrio apartir de 2 imágenes y la primera es la de la portada asi que por ese motivo ella tiene ese equipo a pesar de que no es el que tenia planeado. Quise hacerlo asi y tratar de buscar una imagen que cooncordara con la historia asi que salio esto. En cuento a Satoshi, bueno únicamente es bromista con Serena pro tratare de ver que esa personalidad no se sienta muy "aburrida o predecible". En fin si algo no cooncuerda en la historia hasmelo saber a ver su puedo arreglarlo porque a veces yo misma pierdo el hilo de lo que estoy escribiendo debido a que no planeo la historia, nunca sale como yo la esperaba y agrego situaciones con forme se me ocurren.**

 **Kevin Gomez: gracias por el comentario y que alegría que la historia busque.**


	3. Ataque sorpresa

Capítulo 3.

El resto del camino hacia el parque recreativo pokémon fue muy corto. En las vastas instalaciones del team flare había un tipo invernadero que asemejaba un ecosistema natural, era como un paraíso pokémon donde ellos podían tomar un merecido descanso de sus misiones y convivir con otros pokémon. Encontrar a Absol no fue un problema, este estaba en la cercanía del lago a lado de Yurika y Citron quienes evidentemente estaban esperándonos.

Me sentí triste y culpable al ver a mi pokémon… no sabía decir si realmente tenía el derecho de seguir siendo su entrenadora después de lo que sucedió en aquella cueva. Me detuve a un par de pasos de Absol y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos del pokémon del infortunio me miraron con su usual indiferencia mientras yo hacía un intento por no demostrarme débil ante él.

Mi relación con Absol siempre fue inestable. Él es un pokémon muy orgulloso y hasta cierto punto arrogante, su personalidad tan fría fue uno de los motivos por los cuales en un principio no se integró a mi equipo. Al ser él un tipo de pokémon de carácter fuerte, para considerarme digna de ser su entrenadora debía mostrarme firme, fuerte y decidida. No fue hasta los momentos en que Absol me vio en esa faceta de seriedad que decidió voluntariamente unirse a mi equipo, pero costo un poco integrarlo con mis demás pokémon.

Una vez frente a Absol me mantuve mirándolo fijamente en silencio, el pokémon pareció detectar la tristeza y culpa en mis ojos ante lo que se limitó a gruñir para después atacarme. Saltó hacia mí y de inmediato me cubrí con los brazos recibiendo el golpe de sus fuertes patas que me arrastraron a una distancia de 5 metros hacia atrás. De acuerdo, estaba molesto. Así que lo mire con ligera irritación. Al verme a los ojos lanzo dos rugidos más antes de correr nuevamente hacia a mí.

Lo esquive grácilmente dando una voltereta sobre el césped con un aterrizaje perfecto. Ninguno de mis compañeros hizo amago de moverse. Citron y Yurika miraban divertidos mientras Satoshi con su usual frialdad nos veía de brazos cruzados. Volteé mi vista de nuevo al frente donde Absol parecía reclamar mi atención con gruñidos. Se lanzó con un salto hacia mi dándome a penas tiempo para evadir su ataque de nuevo.

—¡Si tienes tantas energías para moverte no debí preocuparme por ti! —le grité algo irritada mientras el pokémon seguía atacándome.

¡Maldición y yo pensando que probablemente seguiría sin moverse! Este pokémon es muy persistente.

—¡Basta ya!

Sin hacerme caso logró acorralarme contra el lago y cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podía retroceder observe como se acercaba a mí con delicadeza y elegancia, supe inmediatamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

—No te atrevas—dije mirándolo con irritación.

Saltó hacia mi empujándome al lago y aterrizando a la orilla de este. ¡Perfecto! ¡Mi atuendo estaba arruinado! Mire al pokémon con rabia contenida. Nuevamente me había dado una lección. En su idioma lo que acababa de hacerme era decir "estoy perfectamente bien ¿Quién demonios te crees que soy? Te lo mereces por dudar de mi superioridad." En pocas palabras no estaba enojado conmigo, absol se había enojado por lo débil que me vi preocupándome por su bienestar mientras me lamentaba lo sucedido en la cueva brillante. El probablemente noto mi duda de volver a usar la mega piedra y por eso me ataco. Absol no necesita una entrenadora débil como yo, pero confió en mí y se unió a mi equipo por mi determinación de detener al alto mando así que debo cumplir con sus expectativas y no dejar que un error me detenga.

Satoshi me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Tome su mano sin pensarlo mientras mi mirada se centraba en Absol.

—Sí, tienes razón—me dirigí a mi pokémon.

Absol era por mucho el más fuerte en mi equipo y además de eso era capaz de mega evolucionar, pero mi relación con él no era exactamente la mejor. Siempre hace lo que quiere, actúa de manera cruel y peleamos a cada rato, pero seguimos siendo un formidable duo de entrenador y pokémon así que él no me va a permitir darme por vencida en mi misión fácilmente.

—¡Ni creas que por esto dejas de ser mi compañero! ¡Eres un maleducado, pero seguimos siendo un equipo ¿oíste?! —saqué de entre mi ropa el brazalete en el que estaba incrustaba la absolita y se lo lancé. Me había quedado más que claro que lo quería de vuelta y creo que ese fue el principal motivo de su ataque. Elegantemente el pokémon salto atrapando el brazalete y un instante después lo hice volver a su pokebola.

Sonreí guardando la pokebola nuevamente entre mis ropas. Era probable que cuando todo terminara él decidiría ir por su propia cuenta, pero hasta entonces estaba agradecida de que aun quisiera quedarse a mi lado luego del fiasco en la cueva brillante.

—Bien. Debemos reunirnos con el presidente ¿verdad? —miré a mis compañeros.

—¿Iras toda mojada? Bueno, de cualquier forma, perderemos valioso tiempo si vas a cambiarte—comentó Yurika.

Satoshi se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta, siempre pensé que más bien parecía un suéter ya que debajo llevaba una camisa negra más ligera y de mangas cortas que en mi opinión generaba bastante calor. Puso la chaqueta sobre mis hombros sin decir nada. Pude notar unas miradas ligeramente sorprendidas de otros entrenadores alrededor, Satoshi era muy reconocido en las instalaciones del team flare por su seriedad y frialdad al tratar con otras personas. Incluso con su mismo equipo, aunque claramente era un poco más amable con Yurika y Citron a comparación con los compañeros que había tenido antes, o al menos eso escuche. Debido a su forma de ser, para muchos era sorprendente… bueno a veces hasta para mí era sorprendente la amabilidad y cortesía con la que me trataba.

Era como si yo fuera una princesa… una princesa que él debía proteger y eso era algo que odiaba, siempre, en el pasado e incluso ahora y seguramente en el futuro, parecía que yo era una damisela que debía ser rescatada y él no dejaba de salvarme aun cuando no lo necesitaba exterminando al instante la más mínima amenaza y solo me hacía sentir más débil de lo que yo sabía que era. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de quejarme, el aire acondicionado de las instalaciones seguro me haría temblar cuando nos encamináramos a la oficina del director Lysson así que me aferre más a la chaqueta que puso sobre mis hombros.

Había sido una suerte que Absol me hubiera tirado en la parte menos honda del lago, gracias al cielo mis botas era semi-impremeables y no se mojaron por dentro, odiaba la sensación de caminar con ellas escurriendo agua a cada paso que daba. Después de exprimir un poco mi ropa y sin tiempo que perder nos dirigimos a la oficina del director Lysson, al entrar nos dimos cuenta de que él estaba acompañado de uno de sus científicos más brillantes y cuya rivalidad con Citron era legendaria en las instalaciones. La mano derecha del presidente y cuya inteligencia estaba a la par con la de nuestro rubio compañero, Xerosicy.

Esos dos se ponían insoportables cuando estaban juntos, pero cuando hacían algún trabajo en equipo era inigualables incluso para las mentes más brillantes al servicio del alto Mando. De hecho, cabe destacar que ambos lograron modificar la barrera que cubría las instalaciones del team flare haciendo que pudiera reconocer y dejar pasar a los miembros de la organización con una señal emitida de los cristales de activación que cada quien cargaba.

Como era de esperarse en esta ocasión ninguno comenzó con sus usuales discusiones infantiles que era el pan de cada día en la base. Verlos discutir por cualquier cosa era de lo más normal, sin embargo, hoy parecía haber un tema muy serio a tratar y ambos estaban conscientes de ello por lo que se limitaron a ignorar la existencia del otro.

—Escuadrón Alfa reportándose ¿Tiene alguna misión para nosotros? —preguntó Satoshi.

—Lamento tener que convocarlos tan rápido. Más aun tomando en cuenta que Serena y Citron acaban de volver de su misión, sin embargo, es menester darles su siguiente encomienda y confió en que ustedes son el escudaron más calificado para llevar a cabo esta tarea.

—Tiene que ver con la información que Citron y yo robamos del laboratorio ¿Verdad? —pregunte casi segura de la afirmación.

El jefe Lysson puso su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas cuyos codos apoyaba en el escritorio mientras nos miraba con seriedad.

—Como saben los pokémon más poderosos capaces de ponerle un alto a la atrocidad de los humanos en este mundo son los pokémon legendarios, sin embargo, la mayoría desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo y los legendarios que han sido encontrados hasta ahora son legendarios menores que han sido puestos en exhibición en los pokezoológicos.

—Por supuesto, estamos enterados que hay equipos alrededor del mundo que tratan de liberar a estos pokémon. El mismo Steven solicito ser asignado a una misión de liberación—comentó Citron de brazos cruzados.

Ah cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo. Ese chico de Hoen resulto ser un aliado secreto. Steven Stone hijo reconocido del presidente de industrias Devon y además campeón de liga. Es un entrenador formidable y a su vez aterrador.

Por mucho tiempo pensé que era uno más de los pretenciosos entrenadores cuyo respeto por los pokémon era nulo, pero en realidad era solo actuación de su parte. Él estuvo trabajando en cubierto con el team flare desde hace algunos años investigando sobre la mega evolución con el profesor Sycamore y a la vez con Lysson.

En una ocasión me tocó enfrentarme a él, cuando aún no era publico el hecho de que era un miembro encubierto de nuestra organización. Satoshi y Cirton tuvieron que intervenir debido a que era una pelea de tres contra uno y casi fui capturada por los subordinados del alto mando que lo acompañaban.

Como yo tenía objetivos fijos en la organización nunca me moleste en investigar sobre él, sin embargo, me entere de que era un aliado luego de que se desatara el escándalo de que trabajaba con el team flare cuando trato de salvar a un pokémon que los subordinados del alto mando capturaron. Al parecer se había hecho amigo de una pokémon tipo roca/hada que vivía bajo tierra y cuando esta fue descubierta y llevada para ser estudiada y posteriormente puesta en exhibición él intento salvarla exponiéndose como un miembro del team flare. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque fuimos el equipo de apoyo enviado para traerlo de vuelta a la base, a pesar de que combatimos intentando ayudarlo a recuperar a Diancie fuimos superados en número y tuvimos que retirarnos del combate.

Aunque en general Steven parece un príncipe, su actitud cambia a la hora de combatir, diría que se vuelve sádico y hasta espeluznante, pero lo comprendo, después de todo, esa misma expresión que él hizo durante aquella batalla es la que pone alguien que ha perdido un pokémon importante. Por suerte Steven aún puede recuperarla… yo por el contrario jamás volveré a ver a mi querida pokémon.

—Pues bien. La información que robaron del laboratorio contenía un código encriptado de la ubicación donde los altos mandos mantienen ocultos a los pokémon de cada región. He asignado un equipo especial para liberar a los pokémon legendarios desde Kanto hasta Unova. A ustedes, mi más prominente escuadrón les asigno la misión de encontrar y liberar a Xerneas, Yveltal y Z2, deben partir en este mismo instante, en poco tiempo es probable que esta base deje de existir.

La sorpresa fue inminente en nuestros rostros, excepto claro el de Satoshi que se mantuvo impasible ante la declaración.

—¿A qué se refiere con que las instalaciones dejaran de existir? —preguntó Yurika.

—Aquí tienes—Xerosicy entregó a Citron un raro dispositivo en forma de un tubo—Con tu ingenio sin lugar a dudas deberán encontrar a los pokémon legendarios, me gustaría explicarte cómo funciona, pero el tiempo se está agotando.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera acribillar al jefe o a Xerosicy con preguntas, la base se movió bruscamente como si de un terremoto se tratara y al instante las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar. No había que ser un genio como Citron para deducir que estábamos bajo ataque y que a esto se refería Lysson con eso de que las instalaciones probablemente dejaran de existir.

—Llegaron antes de lo esperado—dijo el jefe poniéndose de pie— Xerosicy vamos. Satoshi, ya saben qué hacer.

Mi compañero afirmó con la cabeza y corrió en dirección a la salida alternativa de la oficina, sin decir nada y luego Yurika, Citron y yo nos miráramos entre nosotros asentimos siguiendo al líder de nuestro escuadrón. Ahora entiendo porque los demás escuadrones comenzaron a ser llamados tan pronto entregue mi informe. Por supuesto que la información que robamos del laboratorio no podía carecer de algún tipo de seguro, en este caso probablemente algo que lanzara una señal al enemigo tan pronto la información fuera extraída. Tomando eso en cuenta no es de extrañar la rápida respuesta que las autoridades dirigidas por el alto mando estaban efectuando.

—Salir de aquí debería ser fácil usando los túneles—comentó Citron mientras corríamos.

—Si están atacando la base es probable que los túneles también estén siendo atacados o lo serán dentro de poco, pero es nuestra única salida—dijo Satoshi sin voltear a mirarnos

—¡Que irritante! —se quejó Yurika—¡Esto no se quedara así, esos malditos del alto mando pagaran caro por atacarnos!

—Ah y yo que creí que tendría un buen descanso luego de tan pesada misión—comenté algo decaída—Pero bueno, a cómo van las cosas, con la liberación de los pokémon legendarios estaremos un paso más cerca de derrocar al alto mando. Citron ¿Podrás con el código encriptado?

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? ¡No me subestimes Serena! —me dijo de forma muy animada.

—Es un alivio tener de nuestra parte alguien que pueda encargarse de ese tipo de cosas. Me preguntó cómo le ira a los demás equipos ¿Tienen idea de que región fue asignado el escuadrón de Kalem? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Kalem, Shauna, Trevor y Tierno fueron asignados Unova—contestó Satoshi.

—ya veo, por suerte Shauna también es un genio de la informática, su equipo sabrá arreglárselas para esta misión.

—¡Exacto! ¡Habrá que concentrarnos en liberar a los pokémon legendarios! ¡Más que nada en atrapar a Z2! —dijo Yurika con entusiasmo.

—Aún me preguntó cómo es que Z1 sigue durmiendo tan cómodamente en tu bolso con tanto ruido—comenté mientras seguíamos corriendo.

Cuando conocí a Yurika y Citron, de alguna manera ya tenían consigo a Z1, uno de los núcleos de Zygarde, un pokémon legendario que era conocido como guardián de Kalos. Ella dice que lo encontró en su bolso cuando estaban inspeccionando la cueva de los reflejos, desde entonces "Puni-chan" se la ha pasado viviendo en el bolso de la pequeña rubia junto con Dedene. Z1 difícilmente despierta, pero cuando lo hace a Yurika le gusta torturarlo. En mi opinión se ve como todo una Yandere que ama mucho a su pequeño pokémon. En verdad esta niña llega a ser tan aterradora como Steven cuando quiere.

Pero hablado de entrenadores aterradores, creo que todos los miembros del team flare tienen una parte retorcida y oscura. De alguna forma fuimos afectados de distintas maneras y cada quien desarrollo una distorsión de si mismo. Muchos no se dan cuenta porque actualmente es probable que la locura en la que nos hemos sumido nos impida ver lo crueles y retorcidas que se tornan algunas de nuestras acciones, pero en este mundo en el que la maldad y el egoísmo abundan danzamos al borde de la locura. ¿Cuándo todo esto acabe, esa distorsión creada en este mundo desaparecerá?

Parece que de momento soy la única que puede ver esa mancha negra que se esparce en los corazones de los entrenadores, especialmente de aquellos que se aferran a la convivencia con los pokémon. Todos sin importar el bando que elijan, todos tienen esa oscuridad, es como si hubiéramos sido contaminados con algo. En algún momento el delgado hilo de lo correcto se romperá y se cruzará una línea irretornable ¿Podría ser un hecho inevitable?

Nuevamente parezco divagar cosas sin sentido. Pero en ocasiones todo me parece tan irreal que…

Antes de que pudiera seguir el hilo de mis propios pensamientos sentí una terrible sacudida por todo el suelo. Sosteniéndome como pude de la pared me cubrí de las rocas que caían como granizo por sobre mi cabeza. Escuche un leve golpe y al darme cuenta Satoshi me había acorralado contra la pared protegiéndome de los escombros más grandes que casi me golpean.

—Pero que…

Cortando mis palabras lancé un grito cuando la sacudida del lugar se hizo más brusca haciendo que más escombros cayeran a nuestro alrededor. Me deslicé junto con Satoshi al suelo mirando desesperada hacia todos lados en busca de un camino seguro para huir mientras todo el lugar se caía a pedazos.

—PiKachu regresa—Satoshi metió a su fiel compañero a la pokebola antes de que un escombro gigante lo aplastara.

—¡Chicos! —Yurika gritó a un par de metros y lo único que vimos fue como el paso hacia ella se cerraba por restos de los que sin duda eran de los pisos superiores.

Rogué porque nada malo le hubiera pasado, pero estoy segura de que puse una expresión horrorizada en esos momentos al tan solo pensar que la pequeña rubia había sido aplastada por los escombros. Satoshi cubrió mi vista con su cuerpo abrazándome contra su pecho. No pensé en nada alrededor, solo me aferré a él deseando que el derrumbe parara. ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitir que las cosas acabaran aquí! ¡Maldito alto mando!

Nuestra base… todo el trabajo del team flare… todo cayéndose a pedazos en un par de minutos. Definitivamente los haría pagar por esto…

Incluso Satoshi acabó herido…

Los desgraciados iban a pagarlo caro.

El derrumbe se detuvo, Greninja y Absol salieron de sus pokebolas antes de que un terrible ruido de interferencia casi nos reventara los tímpanos a mi compañero y a mí. Me cubri las orejas sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza.

—Maldición, activaron el bloqueo—susurró Satoshi por lo bajo sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza.

Así que greninja y Absol lo vieron venir y por eso salieron de sus pokebolas.

El alto mando había creado algo muy bajo en contra de los entrenadores "rebeldes". El dispositivo que el laboratorio de ellos había fabricado emitía una frecuencia que bloqueaba temporalmente el uso de las pokebolas, de esta manera los entrenadores no podían recurrir a pokémon que estuvieran dentro de las pokebolas luego de ese sonido y tampoco era posible regresarlos a ellas para ponerlos a salvo en caso de tener que huir. Era una técnica muy baja que había impedido a varios agentes del team flare poder defenderse contra los soldados del alto mando.

—¡Satoshi, Serena!

El grito de Citron captó nuestra atención e inmediatamente me puse de pie apoyándome contra la pared que nos dividía.

—¡Citron! ¡¿Yurika se encuentra bien?! —pregunte de inmediato sonado muy preocupada.

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó la pequeña desde el otro lado—¿Qué tal ustedes?

Miré al pelinegro que se apretaba el hombro.

—¡Satoshi está herido se…!

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó el interrumpiéndome—Pero parece que tendremos que separarnos. Citron Yurika nos reuniremos en las afueras en el lado sur del bosque cerca de ciudad Fractal. ¡Más les vale no dejarse capturar, es una orden!

—¡Entendido! —contestaron ambos al unísono antes de que escucháramos sus pasos alejarse y el rugido de un Luxray. Me alivie al saber que el pokémon más confiable de Citron había logrado salir a tiempo de su pokebola.

—Serena, vámonos.

—Satoshi… tu hombro…

—Es solo un rasguño, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Lo se… pero cuando se trata de Satoshi no puedo evitar preocuparme pese a que no suelo demostrarlo abiertamente. Comenzamos a correr hacia los túneles subterráneos para salir de la base, no había manera de que logramos escapar por arriba. Podían escucharse explosiones por lo que sin lugar a duda estaban atacando desde todos los ángulos posibles la parte superior, nuestra única opción en esos momentos era descender evitando ir por rutas donde todo se nos pudiera venir encama.

Si el jefe Lysson había ido por arriba probablemente estuviera combatiendo al mismo tiempo que servía como carnada, no me preocupaba. Ese hombre siempre tenía un plan y pese a estuviera cubriendo el escape de su ultimo escuadrón asignado a tan importante misión de liberar a los pokémon legendarios, era seguro que se las ingeniaría para salir intacto del lugar. Más que eso, todos los integrantes del team flare sin duda cubrirían su escape luego de que se ganara toda la atención de los soldados del alto mando.

Estoy segura de que el presidente ya había previsto este ataque. Satoshi no pareció sorprenderse cuando menciono que la base dejaría de existir dentro de poco. ¡Ya veo! Con que era eso…

No podría ser de otra manera esta es "la caída del team flare" es una distracción para que los altos mandos se confíen y los escuadrones puedan llevar a cabo su misión mientras capturan al resto de los agentes. Por eso a nuestro equipo se le asigno Kalos… Maldito Lysson.

Nos dejó ciertamente un escenario que pondrá a prueba todas nuestras habilidades. Con la caída de nuestra organización todas las alertas estarán sobre Kalos así que en el resto de las regiones bajarán la guardia permitiendo que los escuadrones asignados puedan moverse más libremente en busca de los pokémon legendarios. Sin embargo, tal jugada pone en riesgo a nuestro equipo ya que aumentara la vigilancia y nosotros ya hemos sido fichados como agentes del team flare por lo que ahora nos buscaran con más insistencia.

Pero no podrían asignarnos otra región que no fuera esta por tres grandes razones. La primera es que tenemos con nosotros a Z1, la segunda es que ya estamos incluso condenados a muerte por alta traición a todo Kalos y la tercera es porque enviarnos a otra región hubiera puesto alerta a los altos mandos de todas las regiones aumentando la vigilancia en cada una de ellas.

De cualquier forma, creo que deberíamos estar honrados. O bien el jefe Lysson confía demasiado en que podremos llevar a cabo esta misión o somos solo un sacrificio en aras de un bien mayor.

Como quiera que fuera…

Mire a los pokémon que venían detrás de nosotros. Como quiera que fuera todo era por ellos. Volteé de nuevo mi vista al frente. Mire fijamente la espalda de Satoshi rememorando la última vez que la había visto desde que éramos solo unos niños soñadores en aquel campamento.

Últimamente su espalda es todo lo que puedo ver mientras sigo encerrada en mis propios pensamientos. Siempre es su espalda protegiéndome aun cuando me he vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme a mí misma. Ya no es como en mis tiempos de recluta nueva donde en cada misión él tomaba la delantera, pero incluso actualmente Satoshi trataba de mantenerme al margen del peligro.

Si no hubiera sido por él… yo probablemente no podría estar aquí siguiéndolo. Para mi Satoshi es… una persona importante que me ayudo escoger mi camino. Alguien que me ha brindado su apoyo y protegido sin perder de vista nuestros objetivos, es por eso que a partir de ahora seré yo quien lo proteja, le devolveré todos los favores que me ha hecho. No pienso dejar que siga al frente de mí y está decidida más que nunca a demostrárselo.

Esta vez no lo estaba persiguiendo. Estaba corriendo a su lado.

Yo…

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido para que yo pudiera haberme dado cuenta. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, corriendo por los tunes subterráneos en una esquina nos encontramos con una mujer que portaba un arma. Su tiró fue directo hacia mí, pero el impacto jamás me llegó.

En su lugar vi a Satoshi caer al suelo. Todo parecía relentizarse cada vez más. Greninja uso su lengua para quitarle el arma a la mujer que claramente era una de los soldados del alto mando. Absol atacó al Houndoom que venía con esa mujer.

En todo lo que pensé fue en que Satoshi había sido herido protegiéndome nuevamente y apreté mis puños sintiendo como la ira me invadía. ¡Justo cuando había decidido mostrarle lo mejor de mi pasaba esto! ¡No lo acepto!

—Houndoom ¡Mega-evoluciona!

Desgraciada… ¡No me iba a quedar atrás! Sabia el riesgo que estaba corriendo al hacer a Absol mega-evolucionar cuando mis emociones eran negativas, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era hacer trizas a esa mujer. Sentía una sensación indescriptible de dolor y rabia, pero por sobre todo mi deseo de hacerla pagar el haber herido a Satoshi predominaba.

—¡Greninja retrocede y cuida de Satoshi!

El pokémon me obedeció sin rechistar, pero claramente no se sintió intimidado por mi ira, pero su mirada seria antes de obedecerme parecía haber dudado un momento de si seguir las ordenes anteriores de Satoshi acerca de protegerme.

La mega-evolución no es algo que cualquier entrenador pueda lograr. Esta funciona a base de un lao muy especial con el pokémon y teniendo una mega piedra y una piedra llave. Sin embargo, esta mega evolución pone en sincronía los corazones del entrenador y el pokémon. Si se hace con sentimientos negativos esta puede acabar en un desastre como la primera vez que hice a Absol mega evolucionar.

La consecuencia de mi inestabilidad emocional y deseos de venganza en ese entonces hicieron que la conexión entre Absol y yo se fragmentara y el pokémon termino atacándonos. Satoshi tuvo que hacer su sincronización con Greninja para detener a Absol que estaba fuera de control y en la batalla este acabó herido. No tenía planeado intentar la mega-evolución tan pronto y con Satoshi fuera de combate para llevar a Greninja a su etapa final era posible que no hubiera forma de detener a Absol si se salía de control nuevamente, pero estaba dispuesta correr ese riesgo y decidida a no fallar.

—¡Mega-evoluciona Absol!

.

.

.

No duro mucho y apenas fue consciente de lo rápido que acabo la batalla. Lo lamento por el Houndoom de esta mujer, no quise herirlo tanto, pero no tuve mucha opción. El ataque de Absol fue mucho más poderoso de lo que imaginaba y la energía siniestra que emano luego de la mega evolución fue demasiada. Acabo con la batalla con un solo movimiento.

—Pero qué demonios…—esa mujer apenas lograba moverse luego del ataque de viento cortante de Absol que también le impacto a ella.

—Vaya, sigues viva—no fui muy consciente de la frialdad de mis palabras.

Cuando ella levantó la vista lo último que pude ver en su cara fue una expresión de terror y mi reflejo en sus ojos sosteniendo la misma arma con la que le había herido a Satoshi.

Y dispare.

Ah lo olvidaba. Odio tener que matar, pero así de retorcido es como es este mundo lleno de oscuridad.

Para aquellos que nos oponemos al régimen del alto mando este mundo invertido se puede tornar una terrible pesadilla.

.

.

.

Continuara.

LyCox032: Muchas gracias XD

Virginia Vir: vaya me alegro de que la historia haiga gustado y que no solo se lea por el tema del Amour XD se supone que es un fanfic de Amour pero el romance esta como que en segundo plano quería ver que tan atrapante podia hacer esta historia gracias por el comentario!

Sharoark: Serena es la protagonista absoluta y asi se va a quedar. XD espero que te siga gustando la historia.


	4. Oscuros motivos

Capitulo 4: Oscuros motivos

No es la primera vez que mato.

No es la primera vez que alguien muere.

Y aunque no quisiera tampoco será la última. De eso estoy segura.

Incluso llegue a asesinar a gente inocente...

Pero ¿Qué es lo que nos ha llevado a tan retorcidos pensamientos que en este mundo el hecho de matar se considere un mero juego?

Este mundo es una pesadilla. Es un mundo invertido, pero eso solo yo lo sé. Pude verlo en la cueva de los reflejos, el mundo donde no hay esclavitud pokemon, donde todos los entrenadores respetan a sus compañeros, donde no hay guerra de bandos y no domina el alto mando. Pero claro, tal vez fue tan solo un sueño, un mundo así de perfecto es irreal. Nuestro mundo envenenado no hace más que ir en decadencia, su esencia siniestra quizás jamás desaparezca...

Me preguntó si todo esto se debe al hecho de cómo son tratados los pokemon en este lugar... el motivo de mi ardiente determinación por cambiar este mundo es hacerlo un lugar mejor, un mundo como ese que vi en mis sueños, pero tristemente me di cuenta de que para ello es inevitable mancharse las manos, aquí eres tú o son ellos.

Para los altos mandos aquellos que luchamos por la libertad de los pokémon defendiendo nuestros ideales somos renegados. Somos peligrosos por el hecho de creer en la pureza de estas criaturas y las personas piensan que a la larga eso pondrá en peligro a la sociedad, porque no conocen otra manera de tratar a los pokémon que no sea mediante gritos y golpes. La amabilidad hacia ellos es "debilidad humana" aquellos que sienten cariño por estas "criaturas demoniacas" son innecesarios, por lo tanto, son exterminados.

Puse mi vida en riesgo al ir por mi cuenta a apagar el generador de energía en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore. Sabía que podían dispararme en cualquier momento, pero tenía a Bisharp para usar protección así que estaba confiada en que podía combatir alternando movimientos de Greninja y Bisharp tan pronto regresara a Houndoom a su pokebola.

Por supuesto, aunque me dispararan, las fuerzas especiales no iban a matarme, así como el impacto de bala que esa mujer me había dirigido no era para eliminarme.

No, de hecho, también es seguramente una de las razones por las cuales fuimos el escuadrón asignado a Kalos, somos el único equipo al que ni los mas a llegados al Alto Mando podrían matar. Y no porque no puedan o quieran, sino porque simplemente no se les tiene permitido asesinarnos. A nosotros nos espera un destino peor que una piadosa muerte por hacer enojar a quien no debíamos.

Un miembro del alto mando dio la orden de que debíamos ser capturados y llevados al centro de detención con vida. Todo el mundo sabe que una vez ahí es imposible escapar. Eres torturado hasta la muerte por oponerte a los líderes y solo lo hacen con aquellos entrenadores que de verdad se hayan ganado el odio de algún alto mando.

Y mi escuadrón entero estaba en la mira de uno de ellos.

Malva...

Esa mujer nos tenía cierta manía. Más bien a mí.

Sucedió luego de que iniciara mi aventura por esta amplia región. A mi manera hice lo que pude para liberar a algunos pokémon con los que me topaba, pero sabía mis propios límites y que yo sola no podría cambiar el mundo entero aun si día a día me esforzaba por liberar pokémon y arruinar las capturas de algunos.

Hice algo que puso la mirada de Malva sobre mí.

Le robe a una entrenadora la Kirlia que fuese su pokémon inicial. No tenía ni idea de que esa chica fuera la sobrina de una líder del alto mando y de haberlo sabido probablemente me habría robado a Kirlia de todos modos, pero esta acción me puso en la mira de esa gente peligrosa. Al mismo tiempo al parecer Satoshi había emprendido un viaje de búsqueda para encontrarme, o eso fue lo que Yurika y Citron me dijeron por lo que cuando finamente me encontraron se alegraron.

Kirlia fue el cuarto pokémon que conocí, pero tercero en unirse a mi equipo bajo condiciones especiales.

Las pokebolas no eran un dispositivo con el cual pudieras transportar pokémon cómodamente contigo. Eran en realidad pequeñas cárceles para los pokémon. Nada más que un método para esclavizarlos y que no pudiesen huir, un complemento que aunado a los collares de descarga que se les ponía a los pokemon, concertaban una perfecta arma de subyugación.

Una vez que un pokemon entra a una pokebola no hay forma de que este pueda huir. Sale de su pokebola y entra a ella según el entrenador lo quiera, pero eso era únicamente si el entrenador se encontraba a una distancia mínima de 10 metros para hacerlo volver. Si el pokemon superaba esa distancia tratando de huir siempre estaba la opción de utilizar el lazo retráctil de luz o en enviar una corriente eléctrica al collar que por lo general tenían. Si la pokebola era destruida el pokemon moría. Las pokebolas estaban diseñadas para que de ninguna manera se pudiera liberar a un pokemon por cuando estas eran destruidas enviaban una señal de un potente veneno que se insertaba en el sistema del pokemon para causarle una muerte instantánea.

Por eso digo que Kirlia se unió a mi equipo bajo condiciones especiales. La salve de una entrenadora que la estaba golpeando con el lazo mientras trataba de entrenarla en medio del bosque. No pude evitar actuar, así que cuando tuve la oportunidad noquee a aquella chica y me robe a Kirlia llevándomela tan lejos como pude para evitar que esa entrendora la hiciera volver a su pokebola.

Por aquellos tiempos ya había estado buscando una forma de liberar a Bisharp de su pokebola sin romperla para que estuviera como Fennekin quien no estaba atada a una. A pesar de que odiaba esos artefactos, muchas veces pensé que si no fuera porque eran prisiones hubieran sido muy útiles para transportar a los pokemon heridos después de una batalla... además de que ir a centros pokemon se me complicaba ya que no tenía forma de explicar porque Fennekin no tenía una pokebola.

Con mi pokenavegador y un poco de ingenio logre hacer que Kirlia fuera indetectable para el radar de su entrenadora y supuse que eso daría por zanjado el tema, no me esperaba que un equipo de elite estuviera siguiéndome el rastro y mucho menos que Satoshi y los demás me siguieran al mismo tiempo que ellos desatando una batalla entre ambos bandos por llegar a mí. Ignoraba por completo la situación, pero sabía que había algo extraño cada vez que al avanzar en mi camino veía al Absol que me había estado siguiendo mirar hacia atrás fijamente. Probablemente él estaba consciente de que estábamos siendo perseguidos, pero no medio ninguna señal, simplemente continuaba avanzando a mi lado desde las sombras.

El tiempo que pase con Kirlia fue divertido, a diferencia de Bisharp esta pokemon se sintió segura en mi equipo desde el inicio, supongo que estaba agradecida de que yo la hubiera salvado y por eso se unió a nosotros.

Pero los días pacíficos de nuestro recorrido tarde o temprano tenían que llegar a su fin. Me inundaba un mal presentimiento ese día, como si algo terrible estuviera al acecho, debí saberlo cuando vi a absol acercarse a nosotros más de lo necesario. En menos de lo que esperaba estaba rodeada por cinco agentes especiales que llegaron para arrestarme.

— "Le hemos estado siguiendo el rastro desde hace un buen tiempo señorita Gabena, hasta ahora ha tenido mucha suerte de que antes de llegar a usted nos topáramos con el team flare pero eso se termina hoy. ¡Arréstenla!"

Un cinco contra uno no era nada justo, absol se puso frente a mí y mis pokemon gruñendo amenazante al enemigo. Sopese mis opciones, lo más sensato era intentar huir, una batalla contra cinco entrenadores con Houndooms especializados en cacería me ponía en grave desventaja. Pero no podría escapar tan facilmente.

—"¡Bisharp, corte contra los arboles! ¡Fennekin, usa ascuas!"

Con sus movimientos combinados logramos crear un bloqueo para que los entrenadores no nos siguieran mientras huíamos, sin embargo, los Hondooms saltaron ágilmente sobre los árboles en llamas comenzando a perseguirnos.

Maldije por lo bajo sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer, algo me decía que debía seguir huyendo sin parar, alejarme tanto como pudiera antes de que algo terrible pasara. Esa opresión en mi pecho solo acrecentaba junto con mi incertidumbre... ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Qué es lo que me inquietaba tanto que me decía que las cosas estaban muy lejos de mejorar?

Corrí, corrí y corrí tanto como pude con mi cuerpo tembloroso, pero aun no podía deshacerme de esa terrible sensación mientras aquellos canes infernales nos pisaban los talones. Ansiedad y desesperación se rremolinaban en mi interior mientras aquellos pokemon se acercaban a nosotros cada vez más. Tropecé con la rama de un árbol raspándome las rodillas y al ponerme de pie ya estábamos siendo acorralados por esos pokemon que gruñían aterradoramente.

Uno de los Hondooms uso llamarada directo a Bisharp dejándolo fuera de combate al instante, estaba consciente de que el nivel de mis pokemon no era suficiente para un enfrenamiento, pero pensé que por lo menos podría hacerles frente. ¿A quién engañaba? No llevaba ni seis meses siendo entrenadora, no tenía oportunidad.

—"¡Bisharp, regresa!"

Hice rápidamente que el debilitado pokemon volviera a su pokebola y por un momento me sentí aliviada de que este no recibiría más daño mientras estuviera en su pokebola, lástima que mis demás pokemon no correrían con la misma suerte. Casi al instante Fennekin y Kirlia fueron atacados por un potente cabezazo de dos de los Houndooms que nos seguían, Fennekin logró esquivar el segundo ataque del houndoom pero Kirlia recibió de lleno el mordisco de su oponente que lo sacudió entre sus fauces estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Corrí de inmediato a cargar a Kirlia entre mis brazos con temor. Esos pokemon eran increíblemente poderosos y era probable que mi travesía terminara aquí. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada, había vagado por Kalos el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que hacían con entrenadoras como yo. Y mientras trataba inútilmente de hallar una manera de salir de tan terrible situación Absol mantenía a raya a tres houndoms tratando de protegerme. Sentí una horrible pesadez por no poder hacer nada... y Kirlia... Kirlia estaba terriblemente malherida... pero aun intentaba moverse poniéndose difícilmente de pie para protegerme. Mis pokemon estaban dando lo mejor de sí y yo no podía hacer nada... las lágrimas comenzaron a salir involuntariamente... lo peor de todo era que algo me decía que algo horrible aún estaba por llegar.

Justo al levantar mi vista una doble llamarada se dirigía hacia mí, Kirlia parecía dispuesta a recibir el ataque, pero quien lo termino recibiendo fue fennekin, después del impacto una luz la envolvió y de repente había evolucionado a una Braxien. Los dos caninos gruñían como si en cualquier momento nos fueran a saltar encima, mi pokemon adopto una pose de defensa frente a mí y Kirlia.

—"Suficiente" —una voz que imponía respeto resonó en el ambiente.

Los Houndooms retrocedieron y ante mí una mujer de rosados cabellos se acercaba con porte de superioridad dirigiéndome una mirada glacial.

— "Te encontré chica ladrona, sinceramente esperaba más de la entrenadora que se atrevió a robar el pokemon de mi sobrina, especialmente luego de las veces que el equipo de rastreo fallo en llegar a ti. Tal vez solo tuviste la suerte de que mi escuadrón y un equipo del team flare chocaran varias veces mientras intentaban rastrearte. Pero tu racha se terminó. ¡Kirlia a tu pokebola!"

—"¡No!"

Lo siguiente fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa tanto a mi como a esa mujer. Tan pronto entro, con un gran esfuerzo Kirlia salió nuevamente de la pokebola. Esa pokemon se había liberado por su propia cuenta mientras con respiraciones muy marcadas adoptaba una pose de defensa para protegerme.

La mirada de Malva se tornó oscura e indignada.

—"Kirlia..."

—"Ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la pokebola y se ha vuelto muy salvaje, una pokemon asi ya no me sirve."

El tono tan oscuro en que lo dijo me hizo sentir un mal presentimiento.

—¡Pyroar ve! —una vez que su pokemon estuvo fuera la mujer lanzo la pokebola de Kirlia al aire—¡Usa hiperrayo! —ordenó señalando el objeto que caía frente a ellos y entonces comprendí que era ese mal presentimiento que tenía.

Fue como si en ese instante todo estuviera en mi contra, la gravedad, el tiempo, mi propio cuerpo. Aunque me levante e intente alcanzar la pokebola para protegerla con mi cuerpo no fui capaz de llegar a tiempo... no pude salvar la pokebola y recibí parte del impacto estrellándome contra un árbol tan fuerte que podría jurar que escuche una de mis costillas romearse. Tosí un poco de sangre mientras intentaba levantarme.

Al levantar mi vista solo pude ver fragmentos de la pokebola esparcidos por el lugar, no supe de donde saqué fuerzas, pero tuve las suficientes para levantarme y correr a lado de Kirlia cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a ennegrecerse.

—"No..."—murmure temblorosa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas—"¡NO!"

Probablemente mi desgarrador grito fue capaz de atravesar el bosque y sentí como por dentro yo misma me caía a pedazos mientras los recuerdos de mi corto tiempo con esa pokemon comenzaban a inundarme... no pude protegerla... no pude hacer nada.

Yo... era una completa inútil e impulsiva.

—"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" —por primera vez en mi vida una sensación negativa consumía todo mi ser y lo único que deseaba era hacer sufrir a esa mujer—"¡Maldita!"

Saque del bolsillo de mi falda el lazo de luz retráctil que me había sido entregado en caso que tuviera que adiestrar a algún pokemon renegado y sin pensarlo lo apunte hacia esa mujer logrando rozarle su mejilla derecha.

Cuando ella puso una mano sobre su mejilla notando que del corte que logre hacerle con el lazo brotaba sangre me lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

—"Chiquilla insolente ¡Pagaras por esto! ¡Pyroar lanzallamas!"

—"¡Braxien, bloquéalo con lanzallamas!"

—"¡Houndooms usen llamarada contra esa chiquilla y su pokemon!"

El doble ataque nos pegó con todo a Braxien y a mí, lanzándonos varios metros hacia atrás, logré proteger a mi pokemon recibiendo un fuerte golpe cuando nos estrellamos contra un desnivel de rocas y sentí nuevamente que alguna costilla se me rompió. Maaldije por lo bajo... ¿Así iba a terminar? No pude ni siquiera vengar la muerte de Kirlia ¿Qué tan patética podía llegar a ser?

—"¿Algunas últimas palabras chica ladrona? Es una lástima que esta vez no cuentes con la protección del team flare."

—"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso."

La voz de un chico llamó la atención de malva, mi vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, pero pude ver a absol a un lado de ese joven que habló, estoy segura de que dijo algo más, pero no logre escucharlo pues caí inconsciente. Más tarde me entere de que ese había sido Satoshi quien junto con los demás habían logrado llegar justo a tiempo para salvarme, nadie habló acerca de lo que sucedió después de que me desmaye, pero tampoco me interesaba escucharlo, estaba destrozada por lo que le sucedió a Kirlia.

Satoshi me pidió disculpas por haber llegado tarde, pero él no tenía la culpa de nada, aun sin ser bueno con las palabras intentó consolarme por la muerte de Kirlia pero me costó más de lo que esperaba poder recuperarme. Tampoco tenía ni idea de que había pasado con Absol pero mientras estaba deprimida él no se apareció.

Fue solo hasta que supere la perdida de Kirlia y tome la disección de seguir adelante con la determinación de no dejar que su muerte fuera en vano, fue que Absol apareció nuevamente ante mi e hizo una inclinación. Comprendí entonces que finalmente me aceptaba como su entrenadora.

Lo que fuera que Satoshi, Yurika y Citron hubieran hecho en ese enfrentamiento debió haber sido grave, lo suficiente como para que Malva se ensañara con ellos al grado de ponerlos junto conmigo en la lista de los más buscados de Kalos. Desde entonces nosotros cuatro debíamos tener mucho cuidado en las misiones pues no esperaba un terrible destino de caer en manos de Malva.

Escuché un quejido proveniente de Satoshi quien estaba sentado sobre una roca mientras yo trataba su herida, suspiré pesadamente y apreté con molestia el vendaje que estaba terminando de hacerle en su hombro, provocando que él emitiera un gruñido irritado.

—Eres un estúpido. ¿Tienes idea de que hubiera pasado si ese disparo tu hubiera dado en el corazón u otro órgano vital? ¡¿No pensaste lo riesgoso que sería para nuestra operación que murieras?! —le reñí molesta ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Nuevamente me había salvado y más que irritada con él estaba frustrada conmigo misma... de alguna forma me hizo recordar la perdida de Kirlia... Si Satoshi llegara a morir...

—Cállate Serena—murmuró entre dientes poniéndose de nueva cuenta su camisa negra—No tienes una linda forma de agradecer, tal vez debí dejar que el disparo te diera y cuidar de ti como lo hice las veces anteriores—comentó con una sonrisa ladina.

Al instante un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, la forma que Satoshi tenía de "cuidarme" era un abuso de mi debilidad... me sonroje involuntariamente de recordar que el aprovechaba esas ocasiones para disminuir la cercanía que había entre nosotros.

—N-No digas tonterías—mi voz sonó entre cortada, pero logre recomponer mi compostura—Simplemente me preocupa que algo le suceda al líder de nuestro escuadrón, tenemos una misión que cumplir ¿Recuerdas? ¡Trata de tomar más en cuenta tus responsabilidades antes de hacer alguna tontería!

—Que fría—susurró con coquetería poniéndose de pie para quedar cara a cara conmigo—Cuando actúas así de fuerte y altanera...—me tomó del mentón acercando su rostro a mi oído—Me dan ganas de romperte— me susurró para después hacer que nuestros ojos se toparan—para volver a ver la Serena débil y vulnerable que no puede negar que me necesita.

Apreté los dientes apartando su tacto de un manotazo y le dirigí una mirada de irritación.

Lo que fuera que había entre Satoshi y yo era muy complicado de explicar... él ama a la Serena que necesita ser salvada por él en todo momento y yo la detesto. Quiero demostrar que soy capaz de protegerme a mí misma y a las personas y pokemon a los que aprecio, pero él siempre se interpone con cosas como estas y trata de lastimar a esa parte de mí que se muestra independiente.

Aun cuando trata de herirme hace que me odie más por considerarlo alguien a quien aprecio... no puedo evitar quererlo y al mismo tiempo le temo a ese sentimiento porque si me dejara llevar por este, perdería toda la fortaleza que había mostrado hasta ahora. Sé que de la misma manera en la que él me sobreprotege yo haría todo para mantenerlo a salvo, de manera involuntaria me preocupo por él y busco protegerlo sin importar lo mucho que deteste esa faceta coqueta de él.

Satoshi me confunde... dice amarme, pero me hiere con palabras crueles exponiendo mis debilidades y luego se porta como un caballero de brillante armadura dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por mi ¡No puedo entenderlo!

—¡Te odio! Deja de tratarme de esa manera ¡¿Por qué demonios sigues haciéndome esto?!

Él sabía perfectamente a que me refería pues no era la primera vez que le reclamaba su comportamiento bipolar hacia mí.

Creo que mi sufrimiento en verdad le causaba gracia, lo escuche reírse divertido antes de posar su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla acariciándola con suavidad para posteriormente pegar su frente con la mía. Hace solo unos segundos se comportaba como un patán y ahora se acercaba a mí con tanta calidez que me hacía bajar la guardia.

—¿Aun no lo entiendes? Te lo he dicho varias veces Serena, todo es porque te amo.

—Si me amaras de verdad no tratarías de lastimarme—Frunci el ceño ante su usual respuesta, un "te amo" parecía ser siempre su única justificación.

—Mi amor es un poco más "Intenso". Amo absolutamente todo de ti, incluso tus expresiones, cuando estas feliz, cuando estas triste, cuando estas enojada y más que nada cuando eres vulnerable porque me muestras una parte de ti que nadie ha visto, viéndote tan frágil y dejando atrás todo tu orgullo te ves tan encantadora... —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras escuchaba sus palabras, él deslizo su mano derecha por sobre mi cabello—Eres tan preciada para mí que a veces me gustaría mantenerte en cerrada y guardarte solo para mí, pero seguramente tratarías de escapar—tomó un mechón de mi pelo besándolo con delicadeza—De alguna manera haces que quiera tenerte como una cautiva princesa encadenada. Una princesa aprisionada en lo más alto de una torre, pero estoy seguro de que me odiarías si lo hiciera.

Sus ojos me observaron fijamente con un destello juguetón. No puedo entender lo que en realidad pasa por la mente de Satoshi pero siempre me ha dado la impresión de que así como puede comportarse amable y servicial conmigo también puede ser una persona peligrosa, oscura y retorcida. ¿Cuánta verdad podría haber en sus palabras?

Al ver mi rostro ligeramente perturbado él rio por lo bajo dándome un par de palmaditas en la cabeza como si de una pequeña se tratara.

—Tus expresiones son tan exquisitas como siempre. Haces que quiera comerte a besos Serena.

—¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo! —le reñí sonrojada.

¡Maldito Satoshi! Sentía mi rostro arder por su culpa.

.

.

.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestro punto de encuentro con Citron y Yurika ellos ya nos estaban esperando.

—Tardaron un poco más de lo que esperábamos—comentó nuestro compañero.

—Si bueno, tuvimos un pequeño incidente y Satoshi resulto herido—dije cruzándome de brazos.

Ambos rubios se miraron algo sorprendidos y posteriormente inspeccionaron a nuestro comandante de pies a cabeza.

—Pues se ve bastante bien para haber resultado herido—dijo Yurika.

—No fue nada grave así que no hay de qué preocuparse, ahora que estamos los cuatro reunidos, es hora de comenzar con nuestra misión—Habló Satoshi como si lo del disparo que recibió no fuera la gran cosa.

Recordé con desagrado a la entrenadora y su Houndoom, si Absol no hubiera logrado mega-evolucionar habríamos estado en graves problemas. Ciertamente la mega-evolución es algo especial. Algo que únicamente entrenadores con un fuerte lazo de confianza y mutuo entendimiento con su pokémon pueden hacer. Siendo así ni los soldados del alto mando ni ninguna persona que maltratara a sus pokemon deberían poder hacerla, pero el departamento de inteligencia central de Kalos logró crear un dispositivo que forzaba la mega evolución.

Por supuesto, esto traía graves consecuencias para los pokemon forzados a mega evolucionar creándoles gran daño y fatiga luego de una batalla, pero a los entrenadores poco les importaba, después de todo podían simplemente deshacerse del pokemon y forzar otro para la mega-evolución.

Sabía bien que establecer el lazo para la mega-evolución no debía hacerse con sentimientos negativos y pese a que lo que me motivaba era la venganza debido a que Absol compartía esos mismos deseos habíamos logrado establecer una conexión, pero probablemente la primera mega-evolución falló debido a que aún me faltaba decisión. Para lograr mi objetivo había llegado a cuestionar si era necesario matar y esas dudas, junto con la culpa y el dolor llevaron a Absol a enloquecer durante la mega-evolución. Pero no tendré más dudas, me desharé de todo lo que se interponga en mi camino para alcanzar mi meta sin herir más personas de las necesarias.

Esa es mi decisión.

.

.

.

Continuara

Virginia Vir : Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo también te parezca interesante. A partir de aqui comienza su travesia para encontrar a los legendarios asi que espero que la historia se ponga buena XD algo se me ocurrira


	5. Equipos

Capítulo 5: Equipo

Como era de esperarse, el team flare tenía una mini base secreta escondida en el bosque cercano a ciudad fractal. A decir verdad, era más como un pequeño refugio o lugar de descanso para agentes, estaba vacía cuando llegamos pues en general no era muy utilizado así que estaba un poco empolvado.

Citron había dicho que para descifrar el código del dispositivo que Xerosicy le había entregado necesitaba el material informático adecuado con el cual no contaba en esos momentos pero que probablemente podríamos tomar de la base oculta en el bosque. En realidad, me sentí aliviada cuando dijo que tendríamos que ir a ese viejo escondite, probablemente encontrara medicamentos y vendas nuevas para tratar mejor la herida de Satoshi por lo que no tendría que obligarlo a reposar, como dije antes me preocupa su salud, no solo porque sea el líder de nuestro escuadrón, si no que en verdad es alguien a quien aprecio y quiero.

Al llegar a la base secreta notamos que estaba un poco más limpia de lo esperado, algún otro equipo probablemente ya había pasado por el lugar. Citron no perdió tiempo comenzando a buscar la tecnología para la desencriptación. Fue suficiente con que le diera una mirada firme a Satoshi para que ambos iniciáramos una guerra de miradas, el podía comprender perfectamente lo que pensaba, por lo cual frunció el ceño y luego de un momento suspiró cansado.

—¿No estarás contenta hasta aplicarme tratamiento adecuado verdad?

A pesar de haber revisado su herida en el bosque, en esos momentos no contaba con lo necesario para darle un buen tratamiento así que tuve que hacerle un vendaje rápido e improvisado que corría el riesgo de infectarse.

—Ah, me comprendes perfectamente—dije con una animada sonrisa victoriosa ante su expresión vencida por mi insistencia.

—Pienso que solo es una excusa tuya para verme sin camisa, pero si insistes—su comentario burlón lleno de satisfacción hizo que me sonrojara mientras el muy maldito prácticamente se desnudaba frente a mí y Yurika quien desvió la mirada con una risita obviamente dirigida hacia mí—Solo recuerda que hay niños cerca Serena—me guiño el ojo con coquetería haciendo que me enfureciera ligeramente.

De verdad… ¡Satoshi tomaba cualquier oportunidad para coquetearme sin importar la situación! ¡Que odioso! Aunque también es culpa mía por tomar muy en cuenta sus provocaciones, pero no lo puedo evitar. Trate de tranquilizarme y respire hondo antes de sonreírle falsamente con un aura amenazadora.

—Voy a hacerte gemir de dolor Honey~—dije entre dientes.

.

.

.

—Ah, Serena… Se mas… suave—gimió mientras yo terminaba de limpiar su herida.

¡Gimió de forma erótica intentando provocarme! Yurika, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa cerca de la que estábamos, trataba de contener la risa pues estaba más que claro que no solo ella, si no que Satoshi también, hacían todo eso para burlarse de mí. Con todo mi orgullo me negué a sonrojarme o reaccionar ante sus provocaciones al tiempo que sentía fuertes pulsaciones de ira ser contenidas en mi cabeza. ¡De ninguna manera voy a seguirles el juego!

—Satoshi, deja ya de molestar a Serena.

Increíblemente nuestro compañero rubio intervino caminando hacia nosotros mientras tenía su mirada fija en una laptop que saco de algún lugar de las instalaciones. Él casi nunca intervenía en los intentos de Satoshi por provocarme así que si lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos era porque seguro tenía algo importante que decir y que requería de nuestra atención.

—Oh Citron ¿Conseguiste lo que estabas buscando? —volteó su mirada hacia el científico quien con un suspiró estableció la laptop que traía consigo sobre la mesa de forma que todos pudiéramos ver la foto de unas instalaciones.

—Como era de esperarse otro equipo ya paso por aquí y se llevó la tecnología necesaria para la desencriptación del dispositivo que Xerosicy nos dio. Sin embargo, es posible conseguir el equipo necesario para ello si lo robamos de estas instalaciones ubicadas en ciudad Fluxus, sin embargo, esas instalaciones…

—Están resguardadas por autoridades bajo órdenes del alto mando ¿Cierto? —Satoshi completó la frase de Citron, este simplemente asintió.

—En ese caso, nos encargaremos de conseguir el material solamente tú y yo hermano—habló Yurika decidida—¡Satoshi, déjanos esto a nosotros!

No era como si a Yurika le hiciera mucha emoción la idea de cumplir una misión, de hecho, ella nunca aceptaba cumplir misiones del team flare a menos que le parecieran interesantes. La pequeña rubia no era de obedecer órdenes si estas no eran de Satoshi, por eso nunca era asignada a misiones a no ser que estas fueran con nuestro escuadrón y eso era porque solo así le asignaban "misiones que si valían la pena" según sus palabras. Lo que Yurika en realidad quería era simplemente destruir ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad de causar destrozos y vengar la base caída del team flare que esta? Estoy segura de que Satoshi también sabía que la vengatividad de Yurika podía ser muy peligrosa, pero eso fuera de hacer que él actuara de la manera que se consideraría más sensata ante su petición… lo más probable era que…

—Sí, de acuerdo, ustedes encárguense, Serena y yo los estaremos siguiendo de cerca solo en caso de que algo suceda, aunque dudo mucho que necesiten nuestra ayuda, pero puede haber agentes de refuerzo cerca, nunca se sabe.

—¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias Satoshi! ¡¿Oíste eso hermanote?! ¡Por fin haremos una misión tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos!

El rubio acaricio la cabeza de su hermanita con una media sonrisa.

—Si, como en los viejos tiempos.

La sonrisa de Citron de alguna manera parecía rememorar el pasado, probablemente antes de que se unieran al team flare. Según escuche, esos dos hermanos hacían lo mismo que ha hecho todo entrenador antes de unirse al Lysson, actuaban por su cuenta tratando de liberar tantos pokemon como pudieran. Hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance ponía a los entrenadores en la mira tanto del team flare para reclutarlos, como del alto mando para ejecutarlos. Era como un juego entre las dos organizaciones, una carrera a contra reloj para ver quienes llegaban primero al entrenador y había veces en las que el alto mando ganaba…

Cuando pienso en lo que me hubiera pasado si Satoshi, Yurika y Citron no hubieran llegado justo a tiempo para salvarme me recorre un escalofrió y una sensación de pesadez… Si ellos hubieran llegado antes probablemente Kirlia no… NO. Prometí ya no pensar en eso, no es culpa de ellos… De hecho, ellos ni siquiera debieron haber ido por mí.

En el team flare hay escuadrones especiales que se encargan de reclutar a los nuevos miembros, esos equipos tienen un nivel formidable pero no se pueden comparar a los escuadrones de elite de la organización y Satoshi, para aquel entonces, ya era el líder de uno de esos escuadrones. Normalmente a los equipos de elite se les asignan otro tipo de misiones, sin embargo, el mismo pelinegro solicito ser quien, junto con sus compañeros, saliera en mi búsqueda y no podría haber estado más agradecida por ello… de haber sido un escuadrón de nivel normal… probablemente nadie hubiera sobrevivido a aquel incidente, pues el equipo del alto mando que me perseguía también era un escuadrón de elite, incluso la misma Malva se tomó la molestia de ir detrás de mí por lo tanto el peligro era extremo para cualquier agente que hubiera estado ahí.

Como era de esperarse, aun cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, ni Citron ni Yurika interrogaron a Satoshi sobre lo que sucedió en la base del team flare. Es probable que para estas alturas ellos ya hubieran sacado sus propias conclusiones sobre la caída de nuestra organización. Después de todo también intuyeron que se trató de una cortina de humo para cubrir el escape de los otros escuadrones de la región. Además de eso, Yurika y Citron nunca cuestionarían a Satoshi ni su liderazgo y absolutamente seguirían cualquier orden que él les diera ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso porque lo admiran y respetan.

Satoshi es un entrenador formidable que no en vano se había ganado su lugar en el team flare. Es respetado e incluso temido por algunos. Es prácticamente un agente cuya influencia y liderazgo están al nivel de Lysson, al grado que sus órdenes son tomadas como palabras del mismísimo jefe, nadie lo cuestiona o desobedece. Su actitud fría pero caballerosa es en parte causa de que sea tan admirado y aunque no lo parece siempre tiene una estrategia, planea y lo analiza todo, por lo que es imposible que falle alguna misión.

Casi pareciera que su decisión de dejar ir a Yurika con Citron para que ellos se infiltren en las instalaciones de Ciudad Fluxus fue una decisión tomada a la ligera, de hecho, así es como se ve en primera instancia. Pero, aunque no lo parezca, puedo asegurar que Satoshi lo considero absolutamente todo en los segundos que tardó en dar su respuesta. Lo sé porque comprendo muy bien cómo actúa cuando se trata de liderar.

Yurika es una sádica que sin lugar a dudas lo único que hará será reducir a cenizas todas las instalaciones una vez que su hermano haya obtenido la tecnología que busca. Y la razón de que ello me inquietara no era la seguridad de Yurika al meterse con su hermano en un lugar resguardado por agentes del alto mando… lo que me preocupaba era cuántos de ellos serían cruelmente masacrados por ella antes de que lo destruyera todo y que personas inocentes salieran heridas. Básicamente, lo que me preocupa no es que mis amigos salgan heridos, de hecho, lo más probable es que las instalaciones de Ciudad Fluxus tengan la guardia baja a causa de la "caída del team flare" puesto que lo más factible es que la mayoría de los agentes estén quitando escombros de nuestra base para confirmar las muertes de cientos de agentes o los estén persiguiendo por el laberinto de túneles debajo de las instalaciones.

Tomando esto en cuenta, Satoshi accedió a la petición de Yurika ya que no hay riesgo y para cuando los agentes de alto mando lleguen a Fluxus nosotros ya estaremos lejos, aunque eso le agregara otro suceso a la lista de infracciones por la cual el alto mando nos está persiguiendo.

Somos el único escuadrón del team flare al que quieren vivo para torturarnos.

En el team Flare todo estaba estratificado, los agentes se dividían en escuadrones de cuatro miembros, cada escuadrón tenía un código y era liderado por un comandante, por supuesto, incluso para los equipos habían niveles y los escuadrones más altos y respetados eran los que tenían código griego siendo las primeras letras del abecedario asignadas a los equipos más competentes.

La confianza de Lysson estaba depositada en aquellos escuadrones conformados por sus miembros más prominentes pertenecientes a las letras del abecedario griego de la Alfa a la Eta. A cada uno de ellos se les designó la misión de encontrar y liberar a los pokemon de las distintas regiones. Estoy segura de saber que escuadrón fue asignado a que región pues conocía muy bien a los otros 5 escuadrones que había sido llamados antes de nosotros para su asignación.

El escuadron Eta estaba conformado por Iris, Cilan, N y Sara, ellos cuatro es probable que fueran asignados a la región de Johto, originalmente ellos perecen a Unova pero creo que no había otro escuadrón más indicado para esa región, después de todo, son los que más han viajado a esa región por asignaciones de Lysson. El comandante de este escuadrón es N, no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, pero dicen que es un entrenador muy amable que prefiere evitar encuentros para no lastimar incluso a pokemon enemigos.

Por encima del Eta, destaca el equipo Epsilon. Este está conformado por May, Drew, Max y Shota quienes no dudo que hayan sido asignados a rescatar a los pokemon legendarios de Hoenn debido a que los cuatro están muy familiarizados con esa región ya que de ahí son originarios. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en esa región, pero en los últimos seis meses se les habían asignado misiones aquí ya que por algo pertenecen a la elite de los seis escuadrones del team flare. Quien lidera este escuadrón es May, tuve el placer de conocerla antes de que me asignaran a la misión de infiltración con Citron y de verdad es una entrenadora formidable además de alguien muy alegre y activa que ama a los pokemon pero también ama más que nada las batallas y demostrar la gracia y belleza de sus pokemon mientras enfrenta combates es una de sus especialidades.

Pese a que al igual que Steven ella es de la región de Hoenn, a diferencia de Shota, quien admira mucho al joven Stone, May apenas y lo tolera, bueno no solo ella, Drew y Max tampoco parecen apreciarlo. Al parecer ellos eran amigos que se separaron cuando decidieron unirse al team flare y Steven no les había informado que también pertenecía a la organización creándose un ambiente tenso entre ellos cada vez que se encontraban. Suena algo infantil, pero supongo que debió haberles dolido que Steven no dijera nada acerca de que estaba afiliado al team flare como doble agente y que terminaran enfrentándolo justo como yo sin saber nada del caso, además que él no les pidiera su ayuda para la misión de encontrar a Diancie pero creo que simplemente Steven no los quería involucrar en cosas muy peligrosas… nosotros apenas y logramos salir con vida cuando fuimos a socorrerlo luego de que se llevaran a esa pokemon.

Un escalón por encima del Epsilon se alza el escuadrón Delta, me entere de que fue asignado a la región de Sinnoh gracias a un mensaje que la líder de ese escuadrón me envió, después de todo Dawn y yo somos buenas amigas. Su escuadrón está conformado por Kenny, León y Barry, los tres chicos la seguirían ciegamente por cielo mar y tierra. No le cae muy bien Satoshi, no entiendo muy bien porque lo detesta, pero siempre dice que él tiene algo que la inquieta y que alguien no puede ser tan perfecto con él aparentemente lo es. Probablemente se refiere a ese lado retorcido que todos los entrenadores tienen. A pesar de que ella y el pelinegro no se lleven bien suele decirme que conmigo él se comporta diferente y me molesta mucho diciéndome que debo traerlo cacheteando las banquetas… pero bueno, así es ella.

El equipo que ocupa el tercer puesto es el que Kalem lidera. El escuadrón gamma está conformado por Shauna, Trevor y Tierno. A ellos, como Satoshi dijo anteriormente, se les asignó la región de Unova, desconozco exactamente las razones ya que ninguno de ellos conoce o ha estado en la región pero confió en que Lysson habrá tenido sus razones para enviarlos a ese lugar, después de todo ese escuadrón es uno de los tres mejores. Su trabajo en equipo es impecable, incluso mejor que el nuestro ya que todos en ese equipo se llevan de maravilla, además de que crecieron juntos. Si bien Kalem es mi amigo de la infancia debo reconocer que no pase tanto tiempo con él como él lo paso con Shauna, Trevor y Tierno puesto que después de unos años de su familia tuvo que mudarse de pueblo Boceto.

En fin, todos los escuadrones que he mencionado hasta ahora tienen sus puntos fuertes, son lo mejor de lo mejor en el team flare, podría decirse que son el orgullo de Lysson ya que han sido entrenados desde muy cortas edades para ser agentes, a diferencia de mí que la verdad es que solo llevó cinco años en esta organización, técnicamente yo no debería estar en uno de los dos mejores escuadrones de Elite, creo que la verdad ni siquiera lograría estar en el mismo equipo que Shigueru…

Continuando con los miembros más prominentes del team flare, el siguiente equipo destaca por ser uno de los más antiguos.

El escuadrón Beta, quienes fueron asignados a Kanto, sobra decir el porque puesto que la mayoría eran originarios de esa región. El equipo estaba conformado por Misty, Brock, Shigueru y Tracy, según escuche ellos fueron el anterior equipo de Satoshi y escuadrón que él lideraba hasta la llegada de Tracy, la continua rivalidad entre Satoshi y Shigeru fue motivo de que el equipo no fuera muy unido, pero a pesar de que esos dos no se llevaban bien ambos tenían un profundo respeto por el otro. A decir verdad, todos en la base concordaban que actuaban mejor por separado liderando cada quien su propio escuadrón ya que ambos entrenadores tenían nivel equiparable al de maestro pokemon con años de experiencia, pero eran tercos y orgullosos siempre actuando de la manera que se les venía en gana, cosa que llevó a la disolución del equipo.

Posterior a eso Satoshi trabajo solo por alrededor de un año hasta que conoció a Yurika y Citron. Y a partir de entonces se formó el escuadrón que sobre sale de entre los seis de la elite. El escuadrón Alfa del cual yo formo parte.

Motivos por los cuales fuimos asignados a Kalos sobran, no se mucho de la formación de este escuadrón salvo lo que escuche en las instalaciones y algunos comentarios de Citron. Por lo que entendí, Satoshi salvo a los hermanos rubios de agentes del alto mando hace como siete años, un alto antes de que yo me uniera al escuadrón. Citron estaba destinado a ser un líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose por lo que desde pequeño fue entrenado para serlo, pese a que el odiaba estimar a los pokemon tenía que mostrarse como alguien de carácter cruel y serio mientras al mismo tiempo hacía de la torre prisma toda una fortaleza impenetrable asegurándose de que fuera un gimnasio del cual el alto mando no pudiera apoderarse.

Aun siendo un niño logró con ingenio controlar todos los sistemas volviéndola inaccesible para el alto mando una vez que huyó de ese lugar. Desde entonces él y su hermanita se volvieron prófugos, era constantemente perseguido por ser un líder de gimnasio desertor. Cuando él y su hermanita se vieron acorralados Satoshi llegó como caído del cielo a salvarlos. Posteriormente ambos hermanos lo siguieron y en agradecimiento prácticamente le juraron lealtad.

En solo un año esos dos rubios lograron equiparar el nivel de agentes con años de entrenamiento así que no cabía dudas de porque Satoshi los hizo parte de su equipo tan pronto los llevo a la organización. Conmigo fue algo similar, ni bien me llegue me entere de que y forman parte un escuadrón de elite pese a ser toda una novata. Eso me causo muchos roces con varios agentes que llevaban años en la organización y que habían deseado ser parte de uno de los seis escuadrones más renombrados. Tuve que entrenar muy duro para poder estar al nivel de mi equipo ya que cada uno de ellos tenía una reputación sobre saliente entre los agentes.

Comenzando con Yurika, dicen que esta al mismo nivel que Satoshi estaba a su edad, entro a la organización cuando apenas tenía seis años. Su equipo pokemon era muy conocido por todas las instalaciones pues algo que la caracterizaba era que sus pokemon no eran lo que parecía. Dedenne fue su primer pokemon, que no los engañe su aspecto dulce y tierno, he visto ese pequeño pokemon derrotar un Salamence de uno de los agentes especiales del alto mando con un solo ataque de Carantoña. Su Sablaye que me presto tan bien es un oponente formidable y más cuando lo hace mega-evolucionar, aunque verla hacerlo mega evolucionar es casi tan difícil como ver que Satoshi haga sincronización con greninja, solo lo hacen en casos extremos.

Flabébé es su pokemon mas reciente y con él completo su equipo pokemon, pese a que este se con el que menos ha combatido no deja de ser un pokemon de cuidado, ella dice que no lo quiere entrenar mucho porque no quiere que evolucione así que hemos tratado de conseguir una piedra eterna pero no ha sido sencillo.

Finalmente, y los tres pokemon más temidos que esa niña posee son, Tyrantrum, Aurorus y por supuesto Puni-chan. Por eso nunca hay que subestimarla como entrenadora, con solo esos tres pokemon ella podría fácilmente destruir un pueblo entero. Aunque se vean débiles, ella y su hermano son verdaderamente entrenadores de temer.

Citron por su parte tiene un equipo que a simple vista parece de risa, de hecho, todo su equipo cualquiera tomaría a sus pokemon a burla si no fuera porque tiene un Zapdos y un Tyranitar. De los pokemon legendarios de nivel menor que deberían estar en el pokezologico, zapdos fue el único que los altos mandos no pudieron capturar y Citron lo capturo como si de un juego de niños se tratara.

Pese a que Zapdos es probablemente su pokemon más poderoso, este y Tyranitar son los que menos utiliza ¿Porque? Simplemente porque no le hace falta hacer gala del poder de ambos pokemon cuando con Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray o Heliolisk ya está dando una batalla formidable, muy pocos han logrado tener un combate en donde él haya tenido que utilizar a Zapdos o Tyranitar, solamente ha combatido con ellos como su primera opción contra Satoshi en batallas de entrenamiento.

Creo que no es necesario hablar de mi equipo pokemon, comparado con os de mis compañeros no parecen la gran cosa, de hecho, se me considera la más débil del escuadrón. Pero puedo decir orgullosamente que he logrado vencer a Citron y Yurika en combates de tres pokemon sin utilizar a Absol. Shiftry, Milotic, Bisharp, Braxien y Ninetails tienen un buen nivel de batalla que no debe ser subestimado, he entrenado día y noche con ellos desde que me uní a la organización cuando tenía 12 años para poder estar al nivel de mis compañeros.

Pero ninguno de nosotros puede compararse a Satoshi, cuando le pregunte a Citron si sabía desde cuando él estaba en la organización él me dijo:

—"Fue predestinado para estar aquí desde su nacimiento."

No pude entender lo que quiso decir y él no se molestó en explicarlo cuando le pedí que fuera más específico, simplemente se alzó de hombros murmurando un "quien sabe".

Era raro que alguien de ciencia como Citron atribuyera algo al "destino" y de alguna manera eso logró inquietarme por lo que pensé que lo mejor era no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, pero por lo que escuche, el probablemente fue entrenado incluso antes de conocerme en aquel campamento. Si lo pienso bien para entonces ya tenía a pikachu y parecía comprender mejor que nadie a los pokemon.

La razón de que sea tanto temido como respetado dentro de la organización es el increíble equipo pokemon con el que combate. Charizar y Sceptile quienes son capaces de mega evolucionar, son dos de los pokemon que más utiliza además de Pikachu. Infernape y Krookodile que, aunque no mega evolucionen pueden acabar un combate incluso antes de iniciarlo y finalmente, el pokemon cuyo poder supero las expectativas de Satoshi, Greninja. Escuché que fue el único pokemon que él no eligió para su equipo, sino al contrario, ese froakie lo eligió para ser su entrenador. Satoshi vio un potencial en él y lo acepto como su pokemon logrando crear un lazo con este al grado de superar la mega evolución al sincronizarse con él, cosa que solo hace en batallas que, según su criterio, lo requieran.

El escuadrón Alfa, nunca ha fallado una sola misión y esta no será la excepción, estoy segura.

Mientras esperábamos a una distancia considerable las instalaciones de ciudad fractal, Satoshi jugaba con una baya que habia arrancado de la rama del arbol donde estaba cómodamente apoyado contra el tronco.

—¿Estas preocupada por Citron y Yurika?—me pregunto mientras lanzaba y atrapaba la baya con su mano derecha.

—No, de ninguna manera—contesté con sinceridad.

Podía ver perfectamente como Yurika se divertía ordenandole a Tyrantrum que lo destruyera todo mientras reía. Suspire, esa niña nunca cambia.

El caos era probablemente visible también para los pobladores de Ciudad Fluxus pero nadie tenia el valor de acercarse las instalaciones, mas bien todos habian corrido a refugiarse esperando no ser victimas de la loli psicópata que estaba arrasando con todo, poco le faltaba par hacer que puni-chan entrara en su forma Zygarde 50%, si eso sucedía tendría que ir a detenerla pero estoy segura de que Citron sabra calmar la euforia destructiva de su hermanita... o eso espero..

.

.

Continuara.


	6. Asalto a la base enemiga

PNWI 6

Capítulo 6: Asalto a la base enemiga

Si el desastre causado por una loli psicópata no era suficiente para que agentes comenzaran a perseguirnos, violar la seguridad de una de las supuestas bases más secretas del alto mando seguro que lo era. Luego de lo sucedido en ciudad Fractal fue algo decepcionante ver que no fuimos perseguidos en el acto, sinceramente esperaba más seguridad en los alrededores, pero supongo que la destrucción de la base del team flare horas antes aún era la prioridad del alto mando por lo que si queríamos infiltrarnos en una de las bases secretas esta era nuestra oportunidad.

Una vez que Citron robo la tecnología necesaria para desencriptar el dispositivo que Xerosic le había entregado, no tardó mucho en informarnos lo que este contenía. Yo misma no estaba al tanto de cuál fue la información que robamos de las instalaciones del laboratorio del doctor Sycamore, es decir, esperaba que nos sirviera para nuestros objetivos, pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan… especifica…

Aparentemente, dentro de la información encriptada estaba una lista de los Pokémon legendarios que la organización había dado por desaparecidos e incluso hablaba de la ubicación exacta en donde los tenían encerrados. Z2 estaba en unas instalaciones ocultas en la cueva Talasia, dado que estaba a cierta distancia de tierra firme sería difícil llegar ahí y salir campantes, probablemente la ubicación era idónea para evitar la infiltración, lo cual, a regañadientes, admití había sido una buena jugada del alto mando.

Las siguientes instalaciones se encontraban en la ruta 15, o más bien en una zona aledaña algo internada en las montañas. No sé si eso podría causarnos problemas, pero sabía que de alguna manera nos las arreglaríamos para romper la seguridad de ese lugar en donde tenían oculto a Xerneas.

Finalmente, Yveltal estaba encerrado en una base al este de pueblo mosaico, convenientemente no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, no nos demoraríamos mucho en arribar al lugar y parece que el entendimiento de que iríamos ahí de inmediato estaba implícito, porque, luego de que Citron nos informara la decisión ya había sido tomada.

—Iremos a liberar a Yveltal—declaró Satoshi haciéndolo oficial, como era de esperarse, no había ninguna queja y el equipo entero comenzaba a movilizarse hasta que yo decidí hablar para detenerlo.

—Un momento ¿Nadie más piensa que esto es extremadamente sospechoso? —pregunte haciendo visible mi negativa a ir inmediatamente a infiltrarnos a una base enemiga sin que me escucharan primero.

—¿De que estas hablando Serena? —me preguntó Yurika con curiosidad, era un alivio saber que al menos había captado la atención de la pequeña rubia.

—Lo que quiero decir es… ¿No es muy extraño que la información que robamos del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore contenga exactamente lo que estábamos buscando? ¿Qué tal si es una trampa y al llegar ahí nos espera una emboscada de agentes? ¡No podemos simplemente ir e infiltrarnos sin asegurar el perímetro al menos!

Aunque hice notable algo muy obvio, ninguno parecía darle mucha importancia, de hecho, hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que Satoshi decidió hablar.

—Estoy consciente de que es muy sospechoso, estoy consciente de que estamos jugándonos la vida en esta misión y estoy consciente de que cualquier error sería fatal—la seriedad en sus palabras nuevamente me afirmaba que Satoshi no era de los que tomaban una decisión solo porque si, si no que analizaba las cosas.

Aunque yo sabía esto, continuamente lo retaba haciendo que explicara con palabras una justificación a sus acciones que en gran medida se veían impulsivas. Quería que él aprendiera a dejar las cosas en claro porque yo sabía que el no hacerlo fue el motivo por el que la convivencia con su anterior equipo había fallado y no quería que sucediera lo mismo con este. Porque, aunque Yurika y Citron jamás lo cuestionarían, en el fondo yo sé que ellos constantemente se preguntan el porqué de sus acciones.

—Sin embargo—él continuó con su explicación—No creo que Lysson nos mandara con información poco confiable a una misión que ya de por si es prácticamente suicida, no sé en realidad de qué lado estará el profesor Sycamore pero ahora mismo, mientras el caos siga reinando tenemos una ventana de humo para infiltrarnos y aun si es una trampa no tenemos más opción que confirmarlo y tratar de liberar a Yveltal. Es todo o nada. Este es nuestro primer paso de la misión y la realizare con o sin ustedes.

Suspire pesadamente, la determinación de Satoshi nunca flaquera sin importar el peligro ligado si es que puede salvar a un pokemon y sé que realmente iría aunque estuviéramos en contra porque así es como él es.

—Aun cuando esto es una misión suicida estamos juntos en esto así que ni pienses que te infiltraras a la base enemiga sin nosotros—dije divertida.

.

.

.

La palabra peligro, si bien formaba parte de nuestro vocabulario y a menudo estaba implicada en nuestras misiones, de momento brillaba por su esencia. Tomando mi sugerencia inspeccionamos el perímetro solo para estar seguros de que ninguna sorpresa nos esperaba, pero increíblemente no logramos encontrar nada. Los alrededores estaban demasiado silenciosos. Al volver al punto de partida una sombra detrás de un árbol llamó poderosamente mi atención, pensando que se trataba de un enemigo me acerque con sigilo sacando del lado derecho de una de mis botas una daga que tenía para la defensa personal.

Para cuando Satoshi y los demás se dieron cuenta ya me había lanzado a emboscar al sospechoso solo para que mi ataque fuera detenido por otra daga y encontrarme cara a cara con alguien muy familiar.

—Wow, creí que el rencor entre nosotros ya se había disipado señorita, aparentemente aún se siente resentida—se burló levemente causando que emitiera un pequeño gruñido para guardar de nuevo la daga al mismo tiempo que mis compañeros se acercaban.

Ciertamente aun sentía un leve pinchazo de discordia, es decir, en nuestro primer enfrentamiento, antes de que me enterara de que era un aliado, realmente se tomó en serio su papel de que éramos enemigos y pude no haberla librado. Por supuesto que había dejado mi odio atrás cuando le ayudamos a tratar de recuperar a Diancie y podría decirse que éramos amigos, pero aun así me portaba sigilosa a su alrededor, como dije antes, Steven Stone es un entrenador que puede llegar a causar terror.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté viendo como el peliplata guardaba su arma.

—He estado rastreando el paradero de Diancie desde nuestra última misión, el alto mando constantemente la cambia de lugar para impedirme llegar a ella, la trajeron aquí y he estado vigilando el lugar por más de una semana para poder infiltrarme—declaró solemne.

—Entonces es aquí donde la tienen—comentó Satoshi pensativo—Bien, si estás aquí esto facilita un poco más las cosas, nos separaremos para buscar a Yveltal y Diancie, después de encontrarlos nos reuniremos en la salida y luego haremos volar el lugar.

Como siempre, el pelinegro hablaba con tal naturalidad que parecía restarle importancia al terrible caos que se formaría luego de que estalláramos esa base secreta. Por supuesto que eso llamaría la atención del alto mando, probablemente mucho más de lo que lo había hecho la destrucción en ciudad Fractal y nos pondría aún más en la mira, pero conociéndolo ese probablemente fuera el objetivo principal del plan, llamar la atención. Estoy muy segura de que todo era para darle un mensaje al alto mando al mismo tiempo que simplemente reforzamos su búsqueda centrada en nosotros para desviar la atención del resto de los agentes y muchos pudieran escapar.

En mi mente solo pude suspirar, el huir, destruir media ciudad y encima de todo asaltar una base enemiga, todo en un mismo día era simplemente una locura. Pero bueno, en este quipo, no, más bien en este mundo todos están locos así que decidí, por el bien de la poca estabilidad mental que me quedaba, que lo mejor era actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias a largo plazo, porque después de todo aceptar esta misión suicida había sido una locura desde el inicio.

—Serena y Yurika, ustedes busquen a Diancie junto con Steven, Citron y yo trataremos de encontrar a Yveltal—declaró nuestro comandante—¿Tienes información que nos pueda servir?

El peliplata nos mostró un holograma con lo que supusimos era un modelo en tercera dimensión de las instalaciones.

—Mis Pokémon exploraron la sección y reuní información suficiente para armar estos planos de la base. En las secciones inferiores hay dos puntos que están fuertemente resguardados, sospecho que en uno de ellos mantienen a Diancie y probablemente en el otro este Yveltal.

Mientras inspeccionábamos el mapa se las arregló para enviarnos los planos a nuestros dispositivos reloj, terminó de hablar en espera de algún movimiento de nuestra parte.

—Tú y las chicas a la sección B, Citron y yo registraremos la sección A, manténganse en contacto, calculo que una vez que nos infiltremos contamos con espacio de tiempo de una hora antes de que tengamos que lidiar con agentes especiales.

—Entendido—contestamos al comandante y así comenzó nuestro asalto a la base enemiga.

.

.

.

"Pase lo que pase no te acerques a la sección A."

Debo admitir que las palabras de Satoshi me desconcertaron, aunque en ella hubiera un toque de preocupación a mí me pareció como si tratara de ocultarme algo. Los pyroar parecían ser el pokemon favorito de los lacayos del alto mando pues incluso en ese lugar los utilizaban para tratar de detenernos. No hizo falta que Yurika o yo sacáramos a algún pokemon para combatir, el metagross de Steven era lo suficientemente fuerte para ahuyentarlos a todos.

El estruendoso ruido de las sirenas comenzaba a hacer que me doliera la cabeza ¿Era necesario tal sonido en estas instalaciones? Aunque estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos sobre cuales quieran que fueran los motivos por los que Satoshi quería alejarme de la sección A, aun podía oír el incesante sonido de una voz femenina ordenando redoblar la seguridad a causa de nuestra presencia.

Un cierre de emergencia fue ordenado y la compuerta de la sección que tratábamos de alcanzar comenzaba a cerrarse pesadamente. Al haber inspeccionado bases similares en otras áreas fui capaz de deducir que sería imposible para nosotros destruir aquella compuerta metálica y sin pensarlo acelere el paso para deslizarme justo por debajo de ella logrando salir ilesa. No pude ver las expresiones en los rostros de Yurika y Steven pero a juzgar por el tono en que los escuche gritar mi nombre, debía tener cuidado de aquí en delante.

Sin detenerme a evaluar la situación dos veces, saque de entre mis ropas un dispositivo que soltó humo haciendo dormir a pokemon e investigadores de esa sección. Gracias al cielo Citron diseña cosas como estas que si funcionan o de lo contrario me esperaría una agotadora batalla con cada uno de los presentes en este lugar. Los experimentos químicos del rubio no siempre acaban en tragedia, pero tampoco salen a la perfección y aunque fue en contra mi voluntad, termine siendo inmune a estos gases adormecedores luego de presenciar como fallaba en algunos de sus experimentos. Agradeciendo mi ventaja para moverme libremente en aquel lugar, me adentre a donde mi instinto me decía que tenían encerrado al pokemon ave.

La puerta tenía una ranura así que tome la tarjeta de una investigadora y la deslice para que segundos después esta me diera acceso. Quien fuera que hubiera diseñado este lugar tenía un pésimo gusto en decoración, los colores rojo y negro que destacaban en el lugar estaban pesimamente mezclados haciendo que solo verlo me generara dolor de cabeza y eso que ambos eran mis colores favoritos. En medio de ese lugar había un… supongo que la forma de describirlo era como una crisálida, inexplicablemente llamó mi atención. ¿Este era el legendario pokemon Yveltal?

Creo que mi mente no fue capaz de razonar en esos momentos, Yveltal era un pokemon capaz de robar energía y convertir todo en piedra y aun sabiéndolo no pude evitar acercarme y tocar aquella fría crisálida. Tal vez la esencia del pokemon me estaba llamando.

Como si la calidez de mi mano fuera algún dispositivo de activación, la crisálida se abrió y de ella emergió ese legendario pokemon soltando un rugido que probablemente hubiera inundado por completo aquel edificio subterráneo. Sentí que su alarido sacudió todo mi alrededor, su presencia era muy abrumadora. Mi lado racional me decía que debía salir corriendo de ahí pero mi cuerpo no se movía, era como si supiera que nada malo iba a pasarme, incluso el ruido que producía no causo ningún efecto en mí, pero por lo poco que sabía de ese pokemon, ese alarido habría sido suficiente para derribar a un charizard.

La enorme bestia por fin pareció advertir mi presencia y me miró fijamente por lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Con una expresión inmutable me mantuve calmada ante su mirada, ese pokemon desbordaba una sensación oscura y maligna, pero extrañamente esa naturaleza no parecía afectarme. El miedo, terror y las demás emociones negativas que deberían estarme consumiendo en su sola presencia, brillaban por su ausencia. No pude evitar cuestionarme si es que acaso ya había enloquecido o la oscuridad me había consumido hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Yveltal pareció hacer una reverencia ante mí y acercó su cabeza de forma que por inercia puse mi mano sobre esta.

—Has estado esperando ¿No es así? Ya eres libre—murmuré envuelta en un sentimiento cálido.

Fue extraño, pensé que todo estaría bien un, sentimiento de paz parecía apoderarse de mí, demasiado calido… demasiado a gusto…. pero entonces una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el lugar y de pronto todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a derrumbarse. Como si fuera instinto Yveltal me protegió de los escombros que comenzaban a caer del techo.

En mi reloj comunicador pude oír el entre cortado mensaje de Satoshi.

—¡Salgan… implementaron… autodestrucción…! ¡Salgan de inmediato!

No sé si ira o lastima eran las emociones correctas, pero ambas se entren mezclaban en mi interior de forma desagradable, era bastante lógico pensar que habría un sistema de autodestrucción en la base, pero en condiciones adecuadas este debía ser usado para activarse cuando no hubiera agentes en este lugar. Y sin embargo el alto mando se atrevía a sacrificar a todos sus subordinados con tal de que no pudiéramos obtener a Yveltal. ¡Sentenciaban a muerte a sus propios aliados por lo que consideraban un bien mayor! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?!

Si, era cierto, nosotros teníamos la intención de volar la base, pero jamás asesinando de forma masiva a tantas personas. Con Yveltal en nuestro poder hacerlos evacuar al obligarlos a huir de nosotros no habría supuesto gran problema. Interrumpí mis pensamientos volviendo a la situación en la que me encontraba, no tenía tiempo para dejarme dominar por emociones negativas. Antes de que pudiera planear algún movimiento Yveltal lanzó un hiperrayo hacia el techo, la potencia de su ataque desintegro una gran parte del edificio, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos pisos habíamos recorrido hasta llegar ahí, pero por lo visto era un numero bastante elevado. El gigante pokemon me tomó entre sus garras y emprendió vuelo a través de los escombros que caían esquivando con gracia una gran mayoría de ellos.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mis amigos! —grite removiéndome entre las garras del pokemon.

El pánico me invadió de solo pensar que Yurika, Citron, Steven y Satoshi seguía ahí abajo. De alguna forma logré zafarme y saltar hacia algún piso, solo para encontrar un escenario bizarro lleno de cadáveres… tenía que encontrar a mis compañeros rápidamente. Absol salió de su pokebola y mordiéndome el dobladillo de la ropa me lanzó hacia atrás evitando que sufriera daños por una explosión a la derecha del pasillo. Mire aterrada como al frente otras habitaciones comenzaban a estallar. Científicos y empleados trataban de huir del lugar despavoridos pero enormes trozos de concreto los aplastaban o impactos de explosiones los alcanzaban, algunos se estaban quemando vivos.

Los gritos desgarradores y la sangre por todos lados hacían mi cuerpo estremecerse y entonces supe que así es como se vería el infierno, quiera ayudar, aun si eran enemigos no se merecían una muerte cruel en aquella base, pero al intentar moverme absol me empujo con todas sus fuerzas. El escombro cayó sobre mi pokemon y más pánico del que ya me inundaba me invadió…

Perdí la compostura… no supe que hacer… y entonces todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a la oscuridad que por algún motivo ya sentía que era parte de mi… siempre había sido así. La maldad teñida de negro era tan tentadora y hermosa que generaba en mis deseos de retenerla.

Lo negativo, lo oscuro, la maldad… todo ello me era tan natural y pensé que era porque este mundo estaba distorsionado que era que podía aceptar todo eso como parte de mi mientras lentamente caía en un pozo sin fin de locura. Al paso que iba debía volverme una psicópata en algún momento.

Pero no sucedió.

En su lugar yo podía ver la oscuridad de las personas y darme cuenta cuando estas estaban en el borde de la locura… cada persona poco a poco iba siendo consumida por una negrura que solo yo podía ver. Siempre me pregunte porque…

¿Por qué si a pesar de que yo misma estoy ennegrecida con la maldad del mundo ver el sufrimiento y la locura, contrario a incitarme, me preocupan?

La mayoría solo ignoran o hasta gozan la tragedia y el sufrimiento de otros, principalmente de los pokemon pero cruzan una delicada línea en donde tan no hay distinción y solo desean provocar dolor y tristeza para satisfacer sus deseos enfermos.

Matar a alguien, sea pokemon o humano, o incluso maltratarlos no debería ser algo placentero.

¿Hasta cuándo llegaremos al límite de esta oscuridad?

La luz… la luz existe… ¿Dónde está?

Hoy puedo verla brillar… cálida y dulce solo para mi…

Extendí mi mano tratando de alcanzarla mientras mi vista comenzaba a acararse. Alguien tomó mi mano con suavidad.

¿Satoshi era luz?

—Veo que ya despertaste—él dijo con una suave expresión.

Con esas palabras me hizo saber que todos y todo estaba bien. A pesar de que no lo parezca en ciertos aspectos… De todos los entrenadores… él parece ser el único al que no puedo leer por completo… no puedo ver oscuridad en él, pero sé que existe, igual que en todos. Me pregunto qué es lo que lo hace tan especial. Pensar en él como luz es algo un poco gracioso, su actitud que generalmente es seria no combina para nada con la palabra.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó sin moverme, me sentía bastante cansada, me parece que estábamos en algún claro de bosque muy cerca de un lago… ¿No deberíamos estar huyendo o algo así?

—Los del alto mando se aseguraron de que hubiera un protocolo de emergencia por si la base llegaba a ser invadida, el objetivo era destruir toda evidencia del lugar junto con pokemon y al parecer trabajadores… el tipo que activo el protocolo pensó que era algún tipo de anuncio de emergencia para que les enviaran refuerzos, pero en realidad era una secuencia de auto destrucción… probablemente nadie lo sabía así que no pudieron evacuar a tiempo… apenas y logramos escapar con vida.

—Sacrificar a sus propios aliados… no debimos esperar menos del alto mando—murmuré con tristeza.

Yo no deseaba que nadie más saliera herido fueran o no enemigos. Hasta ahora en nuestras misiones siempre tratamos de no causar muertes innecesarias, incluso cuando Yurika destruyó la base de ciudad Fluxus ella se aseguró de que nadie saliera muy gravemente herido. Causar destrucción y caos difiere mucho de acabar con vidas humanas. Ir por ese sendero indicaba un camino sin retorno a la más profunda de las malicias del mundo.

—Shh, descansa—Satoshi susurró acariciando mi cabeza con suavidad, como si intentara arrullarme para hacerme dormir.

No había notado mi ropa mojada o la venda en mi cabeza hasta que lo sentí acariciarme, toque aquella gasa blanca sintiendo un leve dolor, él hizo una ligera mueca de preocupación, lo mire exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación y aparentemente nuestro nivel de comunicación y entendimiento estaba muy bien desarrollado porque procedió a hablar.

—Un pedazo de techo te cayó encima y perdiste la conciencia… si no fuera porque Yveltal te saco de ahí habrías muerto, él te trajo hasta aquí y te metió al lago para lavar tu herida.

—¿Cómo salieron de ahí?

—Gracias a Diancie Steven y Yurika sobrevivieron a la explosión, ella los protegió con sus diamantes. Citron y yo sobrevolamos el lugar con Charizar para sacarlos de ahí justo cuando vimos a Yveltal volar contigo y Absol en sus garras. Envié a greninja a perseguirlo y así fue como te encontramos luego de un rato en este lugar secreto.

—Haha, suena fantasioso—me reí débilmente—¿Por qué un pokemon de la destrucción querría salvarme solo a mí?

No pude ver la expresión en el rostro de Satoshi, hábilmente parecía haberla oculado debajo de su gorra al bajar ligeramente la cabeza.

—Quien sabe—fue su única respuesta—Por ahora descansa Serena… olvídate de todo… de todo…

Como si sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto en mi comencé a sentir mis parpados pesados y de nuevo la oscuridad se apodero de todo a mi alrededor.

.

.

.

Continuara


End file.
